La Luna
by Yianna Yiannacou
Summary: A direct continuation of Breaking Dawn. What happens when Nahuel comes back for Renesmee? Read to find out!
1. Second Look

Chapter 1 – Second look

While lying down, dazed, I opened my eyes. Everything flashed before my eyes and hit me all of a sudden. I was lying beside the most beautiful person in the world. We were married. We were happy. And we had the most amazing child anyone has ever seen in their life.

It felt as what we went through in the past weeks was one big blur. All the tension and pain my family and I had to go through seems like nothing now. I can almost laugh about it. In fact I think I just did.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Cullen?"

I rolled over in bed to find Edward staring at me with his honey-golden eyes. His face was so calm. There was no trace of tension. We were both at ease right now with not even one worry in the world. I was about to answer him and tell him what I was thinking, since he couldn't read my mind, but I heard the familiar noise that I loved hearing every single morning.

"Momma, I can hear you but I can't see you!"

Renesmee was awake and looking for me. I gave Edward a passionate, but quick kiss on the lips. He tried pulling me back down but I was too eager to hold Renesmee in my arms.

I jumped from our bed gracefully, laughing and in one breath I was by her crib's side.

"Momma!" She was almost dancing with excitement when she saw me. She jumped right into my arms and dug her face into my hair. I hugged her tight as we ran back to my room to realize Edward was no longer in bed.

Renesmee touched my face. "_Where is Papa_?"

Before I could react to that thought and answer her, someone caught me off guard and knocked my legs out right from under me. Renesmee and I were in the air about to land on the bed. It was Edward. He picked us up and now we were all jumping on the bed together. We were one big happy family.

After about five minutes, we decided it was time to stop since we almost broke the bed.

I sat down on top of the down pillows. Renesmee jumped right onto my lap. I looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes. "Okay, it is time to go see grandma and grandpa," I told her.

"I will go pick out something for her to wear," Edward suggested as he walked into her oversized closet.

I reached over and grabbed a brush from my lamp stand beside the bed and started combing Renesmee's shinny bronze hair. I was being careful not to disturb her perfectly round ringlets. I always let Edward pick out what Renesmee should wear. I was never good at picking out clothes for Renesmee. Apparently I didn't know how to match shirts with pants. Last time I let Renesmee wear the same outfit twice and Alice almost ripped my head off.

"_From the thousands of outfits you have, you dress her in the same one in one week? You are unbelievable Bella!"_

I can remember it like it was yesterday. Wait, I think it really was yesterday. The rest of my life is just one big day so I can't really tell the difference anymore.

I got dressed quickly. I grabbed some random salmon coloured day dress. I didn't really bother looking at it as I put it on. As much as would like to wear my infamous old grey sweater, Alice banned had me. She came into my house one day and hid them all from me. She hid them somewhere far where I couldn't find them. Knowing Alice, she probably burned them all in a huge bon fire while she danced around it with a big grin on her face.

We were all dressed at this point. Renesmee in her cute little ballerina outfit and Edward – as soon as I saw him my mind lost track – he was beautiful. I went to go touch his perfect sculpted chest through his shirt but he grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were all running in the forest. I pouted at him.

"Bella do you really think this is the best time? And I thought your emotions were strong when you were a human. They have doubled since we turned you. I love it though. Shh."

It was a gorgeous day outside. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. I think this would be the last snow fall of the year. Alice predicted sun in the forecast. I never doubted her. Winter was quickly coming to an end. I watched Renesmee leap quickly from branch to branch. She would then back-track her jump and run back through the snow that had fallen from the branch.

Edward had Renesmee locked in his gaze. She looked at him and stopped running. "Come here lovely Renesmee. I want to show you something." Edward turned to me and gestured to follow him.

I did not ask any questions. I just followed. We ran for about 5 minutes before we stopped abruptly.

"Come here Renesmee." Edward had his arms out for her as she jumped automatically in them. He whispered in her ear while staring at me the whole time. "Close your eyes."

Renesmee started giggling but closed her eyes as she was told. She even put her little hands on top of her eyes to prove she wasn't peeking. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked the rest of the way. We were in a huge open field. We weren't alone though. There were so many other families there. They were human of course. It was an ice festival. How did Edward find out about this?

"Okay Renesmee you can open your eyes now," Edward said softly into her ear. One of his arms was holding her while his other hand was still holding onto mine.

Renesmee opened her eyes and inhaled in surprise! Her eyes lit up. She turned to us with such excitement radiating her face.

She touched both our faces, "_Wow! This is so cool! Can I go play_?" Renesmee was squirming in Edward's arms. She was impatient to go and play.

"Yes go, go." Edward put her down as she started running though the snow.

Edward walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Look at how much fun she is having." Both Edward and I looked to see her making a snow man with the other children. She was laughing and having a good time with all the kids. This was good for her because we knew we could not put her into day care or school. She was growing too fast and the teachers would get very suspicious as to why that is happening.

Edward and I just stood there hand in hand watching our daughter – yes our _daughter_ – play.

After about half an hour we left and started running again. Edward and I were still holding hands. I was staring at him. He was looking at Renesmee. Edward was looking at her and I would catch him smile - a pure loving smile. I could tell that Renesmee's happiness radiated off him. For Edward to see his family this happy was a great accomplishment for him. It's all he wanted. It felt like we could just keep running and nothing could interfere.

Something stopped us mid run though. It was a wolf howl. Not just any wolf though. It was Jacobs howl. It sounded like he was in pain.

Renesmee jumped into my arms. She looked so worried. She touched my face. "_Momma was that Jacob? What's wrong with him? Why does he sound sad?" _

I turned to look at Edward but he just rolled his eyes as we ran faster. He obviously read what she said to my mind. I was confused.

We got to the front of the house to see Jacob in his human form standing by the porch waiting for Renesmee. I guessed he must have changed back into his human form while we were on our way.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Renesmee asked as she jumped into his arms. She spoke out loud to him.

"Finally!" Jacob said to me and Edward. He then turned to Renesmee. "Nothing is wrong. I got here a little early and found out you weren't here yet and I was sad."

"Oh please," Edward grunted.

We all turned to walk into the house. Laughter roared from us. I caught sight of something in the corner of my eye. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something eerie filled the pit of my stomach. I froze with shock covering my face.

Edward was at my side in less than a second, gently grabbing my arm. "Bella, Bella what is it?" Edward was terrified.

Had he not seen what I saw? "It's nothing." I lied. "My mind is just playing games with me again. It is nothing new."

Edward did not believe me. "Bella, if there is something wrong I want to know since I can't read your mind. You know this. You can tell me anything."

"I know. It's nothing though. I thought I saw someone but I guess I was wrong," I shrugged it off.

Edward stared deeply into my eyes as if he were trying really hard right now to read my mind. He sighed and looked away. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the house holding hands.

Did I really see what I thought I saw? Had I gone crazy? Or was my mind really playing games on me?


	2. Unexpected Visitor

"Hey wolf boy." Rosalie said with a grin.

"Hey Blondie, "Jacob replied.

This was normal routine for them. It seemed as if they both had a love hate relationship going on. It's hard to hate someone when you both love something as much as they both do. And that 'something' is actually a 'someone'. It was Renesmee of course. It sometimes seemed like a competition on who loved her more. But of course, no one could love her more than her own mother. She was my one and only daughter and I can say with confidence that I am one proud mother. I am the only vampire on the planet who has a legit biological daughter. That is only because I had her when I was a human and I almost died in the process. I think back on how close I was to death. It was definitely worth it to have a life like this one.

Rose and Esme were on the couch reading various amounts of magazines. They seemed really interested in something but it didn't bother me to see what it was. They were flipping through the pages quickly, but I knew they read every word on the page. Vampires can read much faster than humans can with their weak eyes. I looked around for Carlisle, where was he?

We all walked a couple feet in from the entrance. Edward and I were still hand in hand. Edward squeezed my hand lightly and then let it go. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then walked over to Emmett and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. To the untrained human eye that must have looked like a brutal punch, but Emmett probably felt nothing.

I looked towards Renesmee and she was already playing on the floor with Jacob. She was jumping on his back, pulling his hair and then running away. She had incredible speed for a half vampire her size. I knew they could do that for hours not getting tired.

Unintentionally, I heard Emmett and Edward talking.

"Okay, we all know that Bella can beat me in arm wrestling – for now - but I haven't challenged you in a while. Are you up for it? Or are you too chicken?" Emmett started clucking and dancing around like a chicken at this point and it was kind of uncomfortable. It was too awkward to watch.

Edward started laughing. I couldn't help but smile at their conversation, even though I wasn't part of it.

"Oh I am a chicken now am I? We'll see about that! I agree to your challenge. Let's do this!" It was agreed and they both went outside together.

I would have gone with them but there was one person I was looking for. Alice.

I listened for sounds around the house. My hearing zoned in on the turning pages, the rustling clothes on the ground that belonged to Jacob and Renesmee. I then heard what I was searching for; Alice's breathing. I can distinct each of their breathing habits. I could also tell Jasper was with her. She was upstairs in her room with Jasper, like I predicted. I could also hear Carlisle in his room across the hall, reading one of the thousands of books he has. I could hear him turning the pages quickly. His finger scanned over the paper as he re-read some parts.

I went upstairs and walked into Alice's room without knocking. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. I could tell she was staring into the future. She had that blank look on her face like she was trying to see beyond what was in front of her eyes at the moment.

I felt bad for Jasper because whenever she used to go into these trances he would just have to wait patiently, wondering what she was seeing. I bet he wishes he could read her mind right about now. He never disturbed her when she was in this state. He wanted to know as much as she saw. He didn't want to break her trance. His eyes were filled with concern. His face desired the ability to see what was going on in her head.

At that moment Alice spoke. "He's back."

"Who's back?" Jasper and I both asked at the same time. I saw him look at me in the corner of my eye.

Alice got up gracefully from the floor and turned towards me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Nahuel is back. He went back home right after the battle. He realized he did not want to stay there anymore. He wants something here."

"Don't tell me he..."

"Yes. He wants Renesmee." Alice dropped her gaze to the ground.

Shock filled my face. What do I do? What can I do? Once again I felt helpless. I couldn't let Nahuel take Renesmee. First of all there's Jacob. He wouldn't let Nahuel anywhere near Renesmee and secondly, I just did not want my daughter with him. She's mine, as selfish as that sounds.

It was Nahuel who I saw outside. Even though it was just the corner of my eye I had a feeling it was him. I could read his presence. Why wouldn't he just show his face to everyone? Why is he hiding in the shadows?

All of a sudden I heard a loud cracking noise. It woke me from my mindless thinking. I was scared for a second and then I heard Emmett laughing and cheering. I was guessing he beat Edward.

I walked towards the window and saw them standing beside the broken boulder. Edward was smiling and watching Emmett jump up and down in excitement and joy from winning. I couldn't tell if he actually lost for real or just let Emmett win. At that second he turned up to look at me. I guessed he sensed that I was looking down at him from Alice's room. As soon as he saw my face, his own face went blank as I saw him leave automatically and rush towards where I was.

I guess I am really easy to read. I have to learn to hide things better.

Edward was now in the room with the three of us. Before I could say anything he already knew. He read Alice's and Jasper's mind. But, of course, he couldn't read mine. I remember first finding out when Edward could read people's minds except for mine. I thought something was wrong with me. Turns out I had a special ability as a human that I didn't even know. When I turned vampire was when it all made sense.

His face was so calm as he walked up to me. "Bella please relax. You are stressing way too much." He caressed my hair.

I looked at him in shock. "What? What do you mean? He wants Renesmee!" I didn't understand. My face had panic written all over it.

"I knew this day would come. Even though the last time we saw him he was happy for us, he kept thinking of Renesmee. He tried to ignore it but as soon as he went back home he realized he couldn't be away so he came back." Edward tried explaining.

"But I don't want him to -"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. We looked at each other and in that same second we all raced downstairs.

I think I spoke too soon about Nahuel hiding in the shadows because it was him at the door. Nahuel was standing a few paces away from the door inside the house. His face looked calm as he had a slight smile. He stared in one direction but I could tell he was staring at everyone in the room. He wore jeans and a brown blouse with a white shirt under. Someone had let him in. It was Carlisle. He was standing beside the door still holding the door knob. He did not let go.

Before Nahuel could say anything Jacob growled.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob's posture was defensive in front of Renesmee.

Nahuel answered. "I came for _her_." He pointed towards Jacob's legs, where Renesmee was hiding behind. "Renesmee." Her voice flowed out of his mouth.

Jacob was trembling. I could tell he was trying not to lose it. He was growling from the middle of his chest. It was getting louder and louder.

"She is just a baby and you're not getting anywhere near her!" His body was starting to blur. I hope he doesn't change in the house.

Renesmee grabbed Jacob's leg and crawled up his arm. This stopped the trembling. That was close.

"That's fine for now. I need her and one day I will have her. " He looked to the ground and continued to speak. It was as if he was speaking to himself. "I can't get her out of my mind. I need to know her. I need to see who she becomes. Her image keeps running through my mind over and over. I can't help it!"

Nahuel looked up to us. It was as if he didn't mean to say that out loud. He had a shocked look on his face. And just like that, before anyone could do or say anything, he was gone.

"He is not taking her. Not in a million years!" Jacob spat.

Renesmee had tears in her eyes. "But Jacob, I do not want to go with that guy." She sounded so precious. I just wanted to reach out and hold her.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I'll be here for you forever. No one is going to take you away. Trust me." Now Jacob's eyes were watering.

Was Jacob crying? This was different. I have never seen him act like this. The way he spoke to Renesmee was so kind. He was so gentle. His words meant so much more than what he was trying to say. I never heard him talk like that before. Not even to me.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it pretty hard.

"Okay. I trust you Jacob. My Jacob." She buried her face in his chest and went to sleep.


	3. Ressurance

I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

Jasper tried to calm me down but it barely worked. I could tell he was trying to calm me down because my emotions were changing so quickly. It was like there was a battle of nerves going on inside of me. Every time he succeeded in making me calm, my real feelings would shoot back stronger than ever. I asked Jasper to stop. I just needed to accept the way I was feeling. If I was still human right now I most likely would have passed out.

Edward came beside me and grabbed my hand. He was holding it with both of his hands. He turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I am taking Bella home. I need to talk to her _alone_." I heard Emmett snicker but I couldn't even be bothered. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and led the way out the door.

I took a few steps but then turned back. "But, what about Renesmee?" I didn't want to be away from her now. After what had just happened, the last thing I wanted was to be separated from her when I should be protecting her, or doing whatever was best for her safety right now.

Rosalie answered automatically. She jumped right in front of me and assured me that everything would be alright. "It's okay Bella. She is fine here with us and dog breath over there." She nodded towards Jacob and smiled playfully. Rosalie would do anything to protect my little Renesmee and I was so happy I had her on my side.

Jacob gave her a dirty look. He was not in _any_ mood at all to joke right now. Rose caught on to his mood, her smile disappeared instantly. She realized after this wasn't the best of times to make jokes.

I agreed, swallowed the lump in my throat, and let my beloved Edward walk me out of the house. I was taking slow reluctant steps as I kept looking back, but when we were out of view, I turned around and started to walk like a normal human, not vampire. I didn't want to run this time. Walking at a slow pace seemed right for what I was going through. It took us a while to get home, but it was worth it. I felt like if we walked, I would be able to think things through. I would be able to clear my mind before we got home.

As soon as we got to our house I paid more attention on how beautiful it was. I take little things like this for granted.

Edward made an amazing walkway in the yard that went all the way to the front door. Beautiful flowers lined the edges in a straight line. There were flowers of all colours and sizes. Edward chose pink, red, white, blue, purple and so many other ones that were mixed. Renesmee's favourite were the purple ones. She said they smelled the best.

Edward's arm was still around my shoulder as he opened the door for me. We automatically walked to our bedroom without even thinking. Our house was so warm and peaceful. I thank Esme every day for this wonderful wedding gift. Even though it was small, that did not bother me at all. I loved it the way it was and I never want to leave.

I sprawled my body across the bed and let out a long breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. I let go of the tension I was holding in. Edward came and sat down beside me. I rolled over when he sat down, so I was on my back. I stared at the ceiling, not really looking at it. Edward played with my hair as I closed my eyes. He twirled it around his finger, letting it slip through, only to pick it up and start playing again.

I could hear his breathing get stronger. "Please Bella," Edward sighed.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. "Please what?"

Edward waited before he responded. "Let me in." His eye brows creased.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time something is wrong, you shut me out. I am here to help and I feel like you don't trust me." He stared deeply into my eyes. We both had the same eyes, but his looked much more mysterious. The gold in his eyes flowed like liquid. I could stare at them for hours without blinking.

"No, I don't shut you out. I _do_ trust you! I just feel like sometime my problems are a nuisance to you. I don't want to bother you with my problems." I looked away. I couldn't look at him.

Edward bent down and put his mouth close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. Goosebumps spread from the top of my neck down my arms. The feeling was sensational.

He whispered, "You are not a nuisance. You're my wife. We love each other. We are here for each other. Let me know what's bothering you so I don't go crazy next time. Please, my love."

He was right. I shouldn't keep things from him. He wants to be there for me. I _want_ him to be there for me. He probably already knew before I did that Nahuel was there. Edward most likely read his mind before I could have gotten the glimpse of him. This was a test. Edward wanted to see if I was going to tell him what I saw. I felt like such a fool, I should have told him right from the beginning! This will not happen again.

I felt like I was betraying him all over again. The first time was when I kept the secret from him about the passports for Renesmee and Jacob. Edward had no idea about it. I kept that from him, just as I kept seeing Nahuel from him. Edward put up with a lot from me, but whatever I did, he loved me no matter what. I have been such a horrible wife. How could I keep things from the one person I trust the most in the world?

"You're right. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. From now on I will tell you everything. No more secrets. I didn't tell you I thought I saw Nahuel because I didn't think it was him. I did not want to believe it. My mind is weird. You should know that by now. I thought it was playing tricks on me again. But I guess I was right this time. I really did see him. I should have told you right away. I really am sorry."

He sat up. "Now was that so hard?"

I answered in defeat, "No I guess not." I extended my arms towards Edward and gestured him to give me a hug.

Edward got up and instead of giving me a hug, he was now on top of me. I didn't complain. He grabbed my hand and was kissing it in front of my face. His warm lips graced my skin. He didn't take his eyes off my eyes once. He kissed my wedding ring.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more."

He was then at my neck, kissing it slowly from my shoulder to the middle of my neck to my other shoulder. I closed my eyes and took in every feeling. I started to brush my hands through his hair. It was so soft. Who knew vampires had the most beautiful hair.

He then moved to my lips. He was kissing me so gently. As much as I loved his soft kisses, I pulled his hair so that his face was hard against mine. I think he got the hint. He started kissing me with more force this time. I loved it.

I loved kissing Edward. It made my whole body warm. Every inch of my body tingled. I could feel it from my head down to the very tip of my toes. His cold vampire body was no longer cold to my touch. Both our strong vampire bodies touching and rubbing together was magical and heated us both up.

I took a break from him kissing me so I could look outside. It didn't bother Edward. He just kept kissing me. It was night time now. We were together for the whole day. That was something I did not mind at all. I wanted to spend all my days with him, forever together.

My new problems would just have to wait till tomorrow. What new problems will come up? Who knows? Time will only tell.

I think Edward got impatient. He grabbed my face, breaking my thinking and my gaze outside. He pushed my face towards his. I gave in knowing I couldn't resist.

He laid his hand on my waist and moved his way down my leg. He pulled it up so that my leg was now around his body. I moved my other leg so now both legs were wrapped around him.

We didn't stop until sunrise. He was amazing.


	4. Duty Calls

Chapter 4 – Duty Calls

**RENESMEE**

"Ow...can't...get...knot...out..." My fingers were stuck in my hair as I tried to untangle it helplessly. "Jacob this is _not_ funny!"

Jacob was on the floor dying of laughter. He rolled back and forth holding his stomach as if he were going to explode. I even think I saw a tear sneak out of his eye. I didn't know why this was so funny to him. We were wrestling on the couch and he got the upper hand on me and decided to mess up my hair. I couldn't get away. He was too strong. And now I had to deal with _this_.

"MOM!" As soon as I yelled for her, she was right at my side.

"Sweetie what did you do to yourself?" She raised one eyebrow at me as she grabbed a piece of my hair and held it up, examining it.

Jacob started laughing even harder when he saw Mom's face. I shot him the '_I will kill you later' _stare. His laughing slowly disappeared. He wiped his eyes and got up from the floor.

"It was Jacob!" I pointed at him. "I'm guessing messing up my hair amuses him," I explained to Mom. Even though I think she already knew what had happened. She knew how immature we both acted sometimes. She tends to ignore it most of the time.

"Don't you guys think it's about time to stop wrestling? It was fine when you were younger, but now it's getting out of hand. We have gone through three couches because of you."

"Probably not, Bells. I like making her mad. She tries to hurt me, but it doesn't work. Because we both know I am the stronger one here," Jacob snickered.

Mom shook her head. "Whatever. When you guys are done cleaning up the mess you made – which you will – come to grandma and grandpas house."

That always sounded weird when she referred to them by 'grandma' and 'grandpa.'

Grandparents were old and wrinkly. Well that's what I had seen at least. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Esme were nothing close to that. They had flawless skin and looked like models in their late twenties. No other grandparents could compare. Oh well, I guess the title is just to stay in routine for when we are with the pale faces. Oops, I mean humans! Oh god, Jacob is rubbing off on me. I better not tell him that.

Mom left the room as soon as she finished helping me untangle my hair, which now left my scalp throbbing. The knots were worth than I thought. I saw her and Dad leave through the front door hand in hand. They were so in love. I know everyone could tell. I wanted to be just like them.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a teenager now. I was at least seventeen or eighteen. I actually wasn't too sure. I still have the same big, milky brown eyes that I had when I was a baby. Besides my height, the only thing that changed the most was my **hair**. My hair was long, really long. It went down to the top of my butt. Mom wouldn't let me cut it. And I kind of liked it long. So I left it. It was still curly as heck. That's why it got tangled so easily. It was a lighter bronze now and it was so shinny in the sun. As conceited as it sounds – I loved my hair.

Another thing that changed from when I was a baby is that my skin is no longer burning hot. My skin had cooled down. It was just a few degrees warmer than my parents. I guessed my vampire side was growing more the older I got. My skin was not as soft like a normal human – but also not hard like a vampire. I had an in-between hardness to my body. My skin was soft enough to pierce and bleed, but nothing serious. It would regenerate quickly. I had my vampire hardness right under there to protect me from big gashes. Bruising was something my skin was not able to do. I never got any bruises.

"Are you going to come and help me clean up the mess? Or just stare at yourself in the mirror all day?" Jacob pulled on my hair. My head cranked backwards.

"Ow. Stop it. Yeah, I will help you. I'll grab the pillows you threw at me." I picked up four pillows in less than one second.

We finished cleaning up quicker than any normal teenage couple.

"Ok, let's go up to the other house now." I put on my shoes and started walking out the door.

"Wait one second." Jacob went to the fridge and grabbed out a sandwich Dad made for me this morning but I did not want to eat it. I knew eventually Jacob would get his hands on it. I knew he would appreciate it more than I would. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

It was hard to tell with his mouth full, but I think he said, "Okay, _now_ I am ready. Let's go."

Before we started running, Jacob bent over and grabbed one of the purple freesia's that lined the pathway outside my house and put it in my hair, behind my ear. He knew it was my favourite flower. They were beautiful and smelled amazing.

He gave me one big smile. I think I saw all his teeth. His eyes squished together and before I could make fun of him he was running. I followed.

I jumped from tree to tree, using my hands to grab and my feet so pounce off with. I didn't like running on the ground that much. There was no fun or real challenge to it. Jacob always preferred the ground though. He liked the feeling of the dirt under his feet. When he was in his wolf form, he loved leaving big footprints behind him. I liked running together with Jacob. It felt like we were both one person running through the forest. The wind hit my face hard, but I liked the feeling. It woke me up and I inhaled all the scents that got caught up with the breeze. I caught scents that normal humans would never even think would still be lingering in the wind.

We got to the house in no time. We went in through the back though. We saw Aunt Rosalie putting up a bird feeder in the backyard near the door. She stood on a ladder so she was high enough so that other animals did not eat the seeds. Her hair was calmly blowing in the wind. Her gold like hair shimmered in the sun. She turned around as she heard us coming.

"Hey little one! How are you?" Aunt Rosalie stepped down from the ladder and gave me a big hug and a kiss on my head. She looked towards Jacob and gave him a friendly smile. It was better than the scold she gave him yesterday. He accidentally stepped on her flower patch and Aunt Rosalie was about to flip but knew better since Jacob was sort of part of the family now. I can tell it is a lot for her to keep her nerves calm around him. She would love, more than anything in the world, to pounce and attack him, but she obviously would never.

I didn't notice at first, but Uncle Emmett was also in the backyard with us. He was running back and forth. I didn't know what he was doing and I didn't want to disturb him. I just yelled, "Hi, Uncle Emmett!" I knew he could hear me. He didn't even stop. I just heard him yell 'hi' back.

Jacob and I walked into the house together.

"Oh! Renesmee you look beautiful. Nice flower." Alice jumped towards me and touched my flower. She was so sentimental.

"Thanks, Alice." I blushed.

Grandma Esme was rearranging some of the statues around the house. One of them looked so big and it was weird to see her carrying something like that. A normal woman would never be able to carry that. But, of course she is no normal human. She could carry ten of those statues if she really wanted to. That was one thing I liked about being a vampire. We have amazing strength. Mine isn't as great though, but I still have more strength than one of the strongest humans.

Grandpa Carlisle was standing right beside Grandma. He was helping her by giving his opinion whenever she asked. Grandpa and Grandma had an eye for art. They knew what looked best. When both their opinions were put together, they get an amazing outcome. This was the third time this week they were changing things up. I waved at them and Grandma blew me a kiss.

I looked towards the couches and saw Jasper and my parents making one of those castles made out of cards. They were all in deep concentration. It was huge! It must have been at least three feet tall. I didn't want to move after I saw it. I was scared that any slight movement I made would break it. I wondered who was going to breathe too hard or move too quickly and break it. _Why do I have a feeling it's going to be Jacob or Emmett?_

"Don't even think about it, Jacob." I heard Dad say as he eyed Jacob from the corner of his eye.

"Drat!" Jacob snapped his fingers and turned towards me. He had the cutest smile on his face.

"Jacob, I knew it. How could you even think that?" I laughed and slapped him in the arm. We both started laughing.

We were about to sit down, very carefully on the couch, but out of nowhere we heard a loud wolf howl pierce the air around us.

Jacob's head snapped around towards the back door. He listened carefully to see who it was.

"It's Leah. I'll go see what she wants. I'll be back." Jacob gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to transform.

For some reason Jacob didn't want me talking to Leah. I never really knew why. She seemed like a nice enough person. I've seen her a couple times but whenever she looked at me she looked mad. Oh well.

Two hours passed and Jacob still hadn't returned. I wondered what happened to him.


	5. Known Stranger

Chapter 5 – Known Stranger

"Maybe I should go for a walk and stretch my legs. No. Um, okay I will practice playing the piano then. No, I don't want to. I can't sit still right now. Ugh where is he!" I mumbled under my breath to myself pacing back and forth near the glass doors at the back of the house that Jacob disappeared through. I knew everyone in the room heard me clearly as if I spoke directly to them.

"Um, Dad, you know what? I think I will go home for now a take a little cat nap. I am really beat." I stretched. I even tried to convince myself that I was tired and needed rest. There is no fooling Dad but hey, it was worth a try.

It was around 7:00p.m. I'm usually never tired around this time, but I had to think of _something_to get me out of this house and looking for Jacob, without it making it seem like I was worried about him because it seemed like no one else cared.

I could see Dad talking to Mom. But not like normal people. They were just staring into each other's eyes. I could tell Mom was using her ability to let him into her head. And of course Dad was using his ability to read her mind. It has gotten really easy for Mom to let Dad know what she was thinking now. She does it with almost no effort. They usually talked like that when they were talking about me and didn't want me to hear what they were saying.

While they were talking about _me_, I stared outside. Everything looked so calm. The sun was starting to set. I always loved watching the sun go down. I found it absolutely beautiful. All the different colours in the sky made me feel peaceful. I loved the summer. It was my favourite season because everything was alive and blooming. There were always so many different animals running around. It was fun chasing them around the forest. I only did that when I was completely bored at home and Jacob was off doing 'wolf pack stuff.'

I snapped out of it. Dad was talking to me now.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? We can go for a drive in your favourite car," he asked me.

My favourite car was the Ferrari of course. Mom didn't like it that much. I really do not know why.

Offering to drive me around in the Ferrari was a bribe. I wasn't allowed to drive it - _yet_. Even though I am sure I know how to. Dad still won't let me. So he drives me around and we go wherever we want. He drives fast, really fast. It's very exhilarating. But for safety, he drives at night on dead streets. He would never dare drive during the day on a busy street. Just because he has incredible reflexes, doesn't mean anything. Others could report him speed racing and then the cops would be on our tail. Obviously they would make Grandpa Charlie come and talk to him since everyone else in town is intimidated by him.

I ignored Dad's bribe. "As much as I would love to, I think I am going to have to take a rain cheque on that dad. I really am tired." I faked a yawn. It sounded so stupid. I wanted to knock myself in the head but that would be too obvious.

"Renesmee, come here." Mom was gesturing me to go sit beside her. I did what she said.

She put her arm around my shoulder. "Your father and I know what is going on with you and Jacob. We were waiting for this day to come. As much as we dread it - just kidding - we accept it. You do not have to stress about him all the time. Just relax and he will be back soon."

"Okay Mom, thanks. You are the best. I love you so much." I looked at Dad. "I love you too, don't worry."

He smiled and sat beside me. They gave me a sandwich hug sitting down. It didn't bother me. It was nice. I loved being squeezed by their rock hard bodies. It just made the hug that much better.

"You mean the world to us. You are all we could have hoped and dreamed for." Dad had the most soothing voice. I remember hearing his voice for the first time when I was still in Mom's stomach.

The whole time in her stomach, all I wanted to do was come out and see who my parents were. I could hear Mom's beautiful voice every day. Every night it would put me to sleep. I could feel her rubbing me whenever she rubbed her belly, sometimes singing to me. I knew sometimes I was hurting her, but I didn't mean to at all. I was growing so quickly, and there was just not enough room for me. Sometimes I went days without moving so I didn't hurt her. I longed for the day to see her. When that day came my world changed. We bonded at first sight. I knew she was in pain and there was something wrong, but there was nothing I could do about it. She looked at me with empty eyes. I bit her, hoping it would wake her up and snap out of it. They took me away from her and out of her room. I was confused and everyone kept telling me that I could see my Mama shortly. I listened to them and trusted them.

I remember when I saw Mom as a vampire for the first time. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had to wait three days to see her after I was born. Everyone told me that I would get to see Mom for the first time that day and I was so excited! Aunt Rosalie was holding me when we met for the second time. She looked much different from the first time I saw her. I touched Aunt Rosalie's throat, asking her if that was my Mama. She said it was. I remember smiling as soon as I found out. I also remember everyone being very strict around us. I wasn't sure why though. They were all so cautious for me to be around her. That made me anxious. I wanted to be in her arms and to smell her scent. I wanted to crawl into her arms and for her to hold me tight. They wouldn't let her hold me. As soon as I heard her voice, I wanted to be with her. I tried to make my way to her, but Aunt Rosalie held onto me. They were talking about something I didn't understand. Something about Mom not hunting humans and how she ran away. The entire time I held my arms out to her, but no one was paying attention. I cried in frustration. Everyone surrounded me. I didn't know what I did, but when I screamed, everyone was around me, asking if I was okay. I just wanted my Mom, but no one realized this. I went into Jacob's arms at that point. I didn't want to stay in Aunt Rosalie's arms if she wasn't going to let me see Mom. Dad was holding onto Mom when she first held me. When they both looked at me I felt entirely safe and complete. I showed Mom what she looked like when I first saw her through my special ability. I touched her face and showed her what I saw. It was the only memory I had of her at that point.

I knew my parents would do anything for me - even risk their lives.

I will never forget that encounter with the Volturi. I was so scarred – everyone was. Mom gave me to Jacob by placing me on his back. My hands were fisted with his fur. She told me to hold on tight and to never let go. Jacob and I were leaving without my parents. They were going to make a distraction, and we were supposed to flee. I can't even begin to describe what I felt that moment. I wanted to scream, cry, run, and be in her arms all at the same time. But I knew I couldn't. She did that to save my life. Even if it meant losing her own. I wanted to hold on to my parents forever. But I knew at that time that wasn't an option. I wasn't sure what happened, but it turned out that I didn't have to leave. Everyone was cheering and my parents were holding me in their arms together. At that moment Mom whispered _'forever_.' We would all be together forever.

I sighed. Remembering that always brought tears to my eyes. Dad wiped the tear from my cheek and then reached towards my neck and placed the necklace I was wearing in his hand. He opened it. I looked down. I knew he was reading my mind.

"I know, _'More than my own life'_," I whispered.

Mom kissed my head and told me I could go home if I wanted to.

I got up from the couch and ran out the door. I ran really fast hoping Jacob was in my house. I was hoping to find him raiding my fridge or anything. I went inside and he wasn't there. I thought maybe he would be in my room if he wasn't in the kitchen. I got there and he wasn't there either.

But there was something on my bed. It was a little piece of paper with Jacobs writing on it. It said:

_**'Meet me at First Beach when you see this. Love Jacob.'**_

That was different. I was excited. At least I knew where he was. But I was also confused because he usually never makes me meet up with him. He just comes to where I am. Oh well. I did what the note said.

I got to the beach, but I did not see Jacob. I waited five minutes. I just sat on the rocks waiting. I was watching the waves hit the shore. It was relaxing. I closed my eyes and tried to absorb as much of this as possible. I could hear the rocks swaying under the waves as they moved back and forth. I could feel the wind blowing my hair. It felt nice.

It was nice how the vampires were allowed onto the Quileute lands now. A couple years back they declared the treaty null and void. Sam and Jacob came to terms and spoke with Carlisle. The treaty seemed like a joke now after all that the vampires and werewolves have gone through. Billy seemed to accept it just as much as anyone.

All of a sudden I heard something behind me. I snapped out of my day dreaming. There was a cracking noise in the forest. I turned to see who it was. My face lit up. I was hoping it was Jacob. This was starting to get weird.

"Hi Renesmee." It was Leah walking out from behind the trees. My smile disappeared. What was going on? I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to her. I obey all the rules.

"Hi Leah," I said quickly. I got up and started walking past her towards the road with my head down. Jacob would have to explain this later.

"Wait! Don't go. I have to tell you something. It is about your mother and Jacob."

I stopped - stunned with my back towards her. I turned around and raised my head - _slowly_.


	6. Heart Breaking Pain

Chapter 6 – Heart breaking pain

Our gazes met and locked. Leah's eyes were stuck on mine like hawks eyes were stuck on its prey. I stared into her eyes for the first time as she stared into mine. Her eyes were black and empty. There was no love or hope in them at all. A cold feeling shot down my spine. I knew right away that something was wrong and this wasn't going to go well.

"What do _you_ know about my mother and Jacob?" I hissed. I stood my ground. I felt a strange urge telling me that Leah was up to no good.

She threw her head back and let out a howling laugh. "Oh, poor Renesmee. I know a lot more than you do. That's for sure." She walked towards me, never breaking her gaze.

She started circling me, like I really was her pray. She walked around me really slow, just staring at me. I stared straight ahead, not wanting to look into her dip pit of eyes again. I felt like she was going to jump on me and attack at any moment. It made me really nervous seeing her circle me like that. I didn't know what was going on or what would happen next. I would be ready though for whatever she had in store for me. Nothing she does or says will affect me.

My vampire instincts came into play just then. I had never gone through something like this before. I had never felt like I was in danger. I paid attention to every noise I heard. I listened to her footsteps and how fast she was walking. I paid attention to how long it took her to take her next step. I was making sure she was not getting faster, or slower. I was hoping she wouldn't surprise attack me. The sun was bright in my eyes but that didn't bother me at all. I could see clearly and as far as a vampire could see. I could feel the slight breeze on my fingertips. My fingers twitched from the feeling. I listened to the words as they came out of her mouth devilishly.

"You don't know the real relationship your mother and Jacob had."

"Yes, I do. They were best friends and still are. They love each other. They have been friends before I was even born."

"Yes, this is all true. But that is how it was _after_you were born_. _Do you know how their relationship was _before_ you were born_?"_

My heartbeat started to race inside my chest. Where was she going with this? I didn't like this. I did not like it one bit.

"STOP it Leah!" I heard a strong, angry voice from behind me. _Is that Dad?_ I asked myself. I was too scared to turn around. But I had to. I turned. It _was_ Dad! I would know Dad's voice anywhere, but the anger that radiated from his voice changed how it sounded in my head. I had never heard Dad talk with that sort of darkness inside him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I was shocked. He probably read my mind and followed me. Ugh! I have to learn how Mom does it. Keep him out of her mind that is.

As soon as I saw Dad here I knew this had to be serious. He had a look on his face that I have never seen before. It was hate – pure hate. It looked like he was about to run up to Leah and rip her head right off her shoulders. He walked up to me but never took his eyes off Leah's once. Dad was walking on the stones of the beach. I couldn't even hear the stones under his feet shift with each step he took. All I could hear right now was my heartbeat ringing in my ears. I turned to look back at Leah.

"Oh, I see now. You haven't told her, have you? You never told Renesmee how you left Bella – How you dumped her and broke her heart and almost killed yourself. You also never told her how Jacob was there for Bella when you weren't and how they fell in love." Leah's eyes were tight and she had an ugly grin on her face. She was definitely enjoying this.

The ringing in my ears stopped only because I think my heart stopped – everything went quiet. This was not happening. I was so confused. Was this real? Dad would give me the right answers. I turned to him hoping he would brighten up this situation.

"What are you talking about Leah? You're not making any sense. I know you are lying. Dad this is _not_ true, right? It can't be true. Tell me it is not true!" My eyes automatically started to sting as water slowly started to form. My breathing was starting to become uneven. I couldn't breathe properly anymore. The look on Dad's face completely changed. It went from being full of hatred to being full of tortured sadness. He looked like someone was ripping him open from the inside. He couldn't even look me in the eye!

Dad exhaled in defeat. "It's true. Renesmee I am so sorry but..." Dad started to explain but I didn't want to listen.

I couldn't stand here and listen to any more lies. Leah was telling me one thing while Dad was trying to explain something to me that he has been hiding my whole life from me. He seemed nervous. I have never seen Dad struggle so much, just to get the right words out. Dad was always one who could come up with something clever to say but right now he was lost for words.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran.

"Renesmee wait!" Dad pleaded with a broken-hearted tone to his voice.

"Just leave me alone. Do _not_ follow me!" I yelled as loud as I could. I knew he would not follow me if I told him not to. The tears that were stinging my eyes now fell down my face as I ran away.

I could hear Dad growling very loud at Leah. I could also hear Leah laughing at the top of her lungs. It was such a husky evil laugh. The noises echoed through the forest.

I couldn't believe this. I always thought my parents would be the one to tell me the truth. I thought my whole life was based on honesty and trust. This was something they were definitely keeping from me. They were lying to me right to my face and I didn't even know it. This is something that could not be forgiven so easily. I didn't know where to go. No matter where I went I knew I would be found by someone. They would either smell me, hear me, or Dad would read my mind and find out where I was. I wish I could just disappear. Sometimes I wished I had a normal family. No heightened senses, no mind reading, no mood changing, and no future seeing!

I ran home. I didn't know where else to go. I did not want to see Mom or Jacob right now. I might as well just rip my heart out of my chest with my bare hands and give it to them.

Who could I turn to and confide in now? All the people I loved with all my soul have been lying to me my whole life - even though technically I am only ten years old. I was as old as I was going to get. I wondered how long they were planning on keeping this from me.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I couldn't even see where I was going. My eyes were so watery. I was trying to keep my tears in but it was hard. I jumped on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I let it all out. I screamed as loud as I could. My fingers dug into my pillow like claws.

I heard someone in my room, but I didn't hear the door open. I got up automatically. My hands were shaking. They weren't shaking because I was scared – they were shaking at how much anger I had built up inside me still. I jumped from my bed to see someone sitting in my chair beside my desk. They sat there with their legs crossed and hands folded. It was a guy. He was looking at me with dark brown eyes.

"Hello Renesmee." This familiar man spoke. He knew my name.

"Do I know you? You seem… familiar." I thought hard about it. There weren't many people that I met in my life who weren't a part of it now. The only person I have met was a long time ago when I was just a baby. Oh no – it couldn't be him. "Aren't you Nahuel?" I asked unsure.

His face brightened up. "Yes. I'm glad you remember me. If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" His eyebrows creased in confusion.

That was like a slap in the face. It brought back the image of Leah's evil face and Dad's broken words. This felt unreal. I couldn't believe that actually happened. Family aren't supposed to lie to other family members. I was brought up like that. Apparently now I was brought up in a lie. I didn't know what the truth was anymore. I fell back and sat down on my bed without even realizing. I couldn't stand anymore.

Nahuel stood up and came to stand in front of me. He squatted down so he could look at me. He stared at me and he seemed sincerely concerned. His face was creased with worry. He really seemed to care about what was wrong with me and why I was crying. I felt like I could trust him for some weird reason. Maybe because I couldn't trust anyone else right now. So I told him what happened.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "Well that does not sound fair at all. I wish there was some way I could help." Nahuel wanted to help me. How sweet of him. He didn't even know me, yet it seemed like he really cared for me.

"I can't stand it anymore. I just want to get away from everyone here!" I yelled with my arms up in the air. I wasn't yelling at him though.

"Where do you want to go?" Nahuel asked me.

"I don't care. Take me anywhere far, far away from here. Hurry up. I think I can hear Jacob coming."

"Renesmee!" Yup, that was Jacob.

"_Hurry_!" I pleaded. My heartbeat accelerated. I knew if Jacob came now, I would never be able to get away. He would be so upset to see Nahuel in my room! My palms were starting to get sweaty. I rubbed them on the covers.

I thought about leaving. I don't care where we went. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I felt like I was going to leave part of me behind as i left but then I just kept reminding myself that my other part has been lying to me – they all have. It made it easier to think that way. If they want to lie to me like that, then I will leave and never return. I am doing them a favour by leaving. Now they will never have to explain to me why Leah said those particular things. My throat burned but I held back tears.

Nahuel called someone but I did not know who it was.

I heard someone talking on the other line. He responded to them, "Hi, can I get two tickets to your next available flight to Italy please. Immediately."

And just like that. We left.


	7. The Volturi

**Chapter 7 – The Volturi**

**BELLA**

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" I screamed at Edward. Something I have never done before.

"Bella, I am sorry, but I knew she was hurting and she wanted to be alone to settle her thoughts." Edward tried reasoning with me, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, no, no, no. After what Leah said to her, leaving her alone would be the _last_ option. Let's go get her and I will explain everything. I want to be the one to explain it to her." I paused. "Just give me one second."

I walked out the glass doors at the back of the house and walked all the way to the spot where we usually arm wrestle. I planted my feet hard on the ground and screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't help it, but I even punched one of the rocks. It crumbled into a thousand pieces. The noise echoed into the deepest parts of the forest. I saw birds flying from trees, scared from the noise. There was no effort to breaking boulders. I wish there was something harder around here that I could break. Punching that rock was like punching butter. I needed to release my anger somehow.

After that little explosion of anger, I went back inside to where Jasper and Alice were sitting. I felt a little bit more relaxed.

"Thanks, Jasper." I shot him a smile and exhaled my stress.

"Any time Bella." Jasper was really quiet but he did his part in the family. My anger got the best of me sometimes, but Jasper was always there to keep me in check. Even though I could control my emotions, being a vampire didn't help my anger. It only doubled my emotions double fold. I maintained my composure the most of the time since I didn't get mad easily. There really was nothing to upset me. But when it came to Renesmee, and if anyone or anything tried to hurt her, I snap. I think it's more maternal instincts to blame rather than blaming my vampirism.

"Ok, Edward. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Of course darling." Edward was too sweet even though I was screaming at him before.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were in the main room now. They all went for a drive together but came back just in time to see me punch the rock. Their shocked faces greeted me as Edward and I began to walk.

"What is going on?" Esme asked. I explained everything to her, including all the details. She deserved to know. Renesmee was her granddaughter after all. Everyone listened intensely.

"No Way! Leah said that? Wow." Emmett was surprised.

"Ugh. I knew there was always something wrong with that girl." Rosalie sounded disgusted. "Girl and wolf do not mix together. Well, nothing mixes well with wolf, but that's beside the point."

Leah's actions definitely did not surprise me. I always saw the way Leah looked at Jacob and I knew one day she would want to be with him. I could tell that she had gotten over Sam and was making her move to the next best thing. I didn't care that she had a thing for Jacob as long as she kept out of his business. Something like admiration-from-afar. She obviously didn't do that and did not keep her distance. The fact that she intentionally tried to hurt my little Nessie in the process was just unacceptable!

I faintly remember when she came storming into the Cullen's house that one time. I was pregnant with Renesmee and in so much pain. She completely let her anger out on me about the way I was treating Jacob. It was like she was trying to protect him or something. Her true feelings came out in that instance. I never really did like her after that. But I never told anyone. I just kept it to myself. But after this, I do not care who knows I do not like Leah!

Esme grabbed my hand. She sandwiched my hands with both of hers. I could feel the warmth coming off of them. I loved Esme. My mother in law. It still sounds weird to say it. She treated me like her daughter since the very moment I stepped into their house. She has this adoring personality and she radiated so much love. Not just to me though. It was to everyone.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Bella, you are like a daughter to me - in fact you are my daughter. I do not know how a real mother daughter bond is but I know you are definitely hurting right now. Go and see Renesmee. We will be here. And we will always be here for you no matter what. Now go see her." She then looked towards Edward. "You did right, son, but it seems that raising a teenage daughter isn't the easiest thing. Go make things right."

"Yeah," everyone said at once. I smiled at them and squeezed Edwards's hand.

"Let's go." Edward led the way as we both ran as fast as we could to our home.

We got to the front of our house in less than a minute. Edwards speed was always a plus. Before we could go any farther, Edward stopped abruptly and growled really loud. Almost the loudest I have ever heard him.

"What's wrong?" I stared at Edward.

"Don't you smell that Bella?" Edward was in his crouching position.

"No. All I smell is vampire and werewolf." I closed my eyes and concentrated. This was all still new to me but I was getting better at it.

"Concentrate, Bella."

"Oh no." I froze. I couldn't move. My mind and body were separated at the moment. I closed my eyes hoping Edward would snap me out of it like he normally does. _Could it really be Nahuel?_

"Bella, come on!" Edward pretty much had to drag me into the house. My feet wouldn't move.

We went to Renesmee's room and found nothing. Edward disappeared. I was guessing he checked the whole house while I stood there frozen. There was not that much to check though. My mind was thinking a thousand things at once and I couldn't process how to react. I felt like a zombie. Like my soul – if I really did have one – just left me. An empty shell. So, I walked to Renesmee's room and sat on her bed. There was nothing else I could do.

The sliding back door of Renesmee's room opened. I was about to pounce before I realized it was Jacob. He was out of breath. This was not something normal. Jacob could run for days and not be tired. But now he looked exhausted.

"He has her! Nahuel has her! I am going to kill him. We have to get her back. He is a dead man! Oh when I get my hands on that half breed he will be praying for his life!" Jacob kept blabbering on and on. The muscles in his neck and arm were tight. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

Jacob all of a sudden fell to his knees and dropped his head to the floor. "I couldn't get her. They had a bigger head start and now they are gone."

I went on the floor and kneeled down in front of Jacob. I grabbed his head and propped it up.

"Jacob, concentrate. Was it Nahuel who took her for sure? Where are they? Where did he take her?" I was trying not to lose it.

Jacob looked at Edward.

"NO!" Edward yelled and it scared me. I jumped a little.

My attention was back to Jacob. "What? Where did he take her?"

Jacob almost lost it when he told me. His voice was so cold.

"Italy."

I got up at that moment and looked at Edward. He was staring right into my eyes. We both whispered at the same time with no emotion what so ever.

"The Volturi."


	8. Charlie

Chapter 8 – Charlie

My body was frozen as I stared at Edward. Italy? How could Renesmee gone to Italy without consulting us? She was always a good child. Hearing that Jacob and I were once together must have crushed her heart. I didn't mean for this to happen. I couldn't believe that I wasn't there for her when she found out. Edward leaving her alone to be with her own thoughts was probably the worst thing he could do, but we all make mistakes and I still love him. We had to do something. My poor baby was walking straight to the Volturi. She had no idea what she is in store for.

I felt slight vibrations in my back pocket. I ignored it. I felt it again, stronger this time. It kept vibrating until I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what the vibrations were coming from. It was my phone. I slid my hand into my back pocket, annoyed, just to see who was calling. I wasn't in the mood for another inappropriate joke from Emmett right now. But it wasn't Emmett. It was Charlie. I didn't know if I had the power to talk to him in the state I was in. I looked at Jacob and he was still on the floor. I wondered what he was thinking.

I answered the phone the third time it vibrated. Charlie knew I had my phone with him so he called again since I didn't answer it the first time. I put the phone to my ear.

"Bells? Hey Bella. What's going on? Did you forget how to answer your phone? I was planning on coming by today to see you guys and Renesmee." Charlie sounded like he was in a really good mood today. He always beamed with joy whenever he thought about coming to see Renesmee. If I knew better, I would say that I think he likes her more than me. I wouldn't blame him.

My mouth dropped open, as words tried to form. I tried to talk but I couldn't. I tried telling Charlie what happened but the words would not come out.

I stared at Edward with helpless eyes which started to sting. He nodded, almost reading my mind and took the phone from my hand. He prepared himself before he started talking to Charlie. His voice sounded as though everything was fine. Edward was good at masking his true emotions from the world. "Hello Charlie. How are you?"

Charlie sounded surprised that all of a sudden Edward was on the phone. Edward continued. "It would be nice for you to come by my parents' house. We need to tell you something. It is something important."

I heard Charlie through the phone. "Edward what is going on? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Bella or Nessie? Where are they?" Charlie was starting to worry.

"I will explain everything later. Just come by as soon as you can." Edward's voice changed. At first it was calm but now it was eerie and uncertain. When Edward uses that tone, we all knew something bad happened or was about to happen.

"Okay. I will be there in 5 minutes." Charlie hung up. He knew Edward wasn't playing any games.

Edward passed the phone back to me. With one swift movement it was returned to my back pocket. He then grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and slowly pulled me closer to him so I could give him a hug. He knew that the closeness of his body always made me feel better. I was frozen the entire time while he was on the phone and his body almost acted as a defroster which reminded me to breathe.

I started to sob. This didn't feel normal. There were no tears and since I was a vampire, I knew the tears weren't going to come at all. Just me breaking down in Edwards arms. He was swaying me back and forth very gently.

"Shh. Bella, we will fix this. We will get her back. I promise you on our love. I _will_ get her back even if it kills me."

My face was buried in his chest. All I could do was shake my head in disappointment. All of a sudden my head was placed in between his hands. He was staring at me, directly in my eyes. Our faces were so close together I could feel his breath on my face. It was still as sweet as the first time I smelled it.

I let him into my head. I let go of my shield and curved it around him, keeping it tight to his body and I let him feel all that I was feeling at this moment. This made me feel even worse. I hated letting Edward know my feelings. It is enough that I was suffering, but to make Edward feel that pain was torture for me. But I knew overall he appreciated it.

He exhaled. "Thank you," he said as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. "The pain you feel is my pain as well. She is _our_ daughter. Losing her is like losing a part of me. You two are the far most important things in my life. You and Renesmee complete me, who I am as a person or vampire actually. You are my soul and she is my life. Without you two I do not exist."

"Oh, Edward." I didn't know what to say. Words could never describe the feelings I have for him.

So instead of telling him, I did the next best thing. I showed him. I let him see and feel the first time I was allowed to hold our beautiful daughter Renesmee. All the anticipation built into one moment. Edward had his arm around me as Jacob placed Renesmee into my arms. Edward laid his head on the top of mine as we both looked down at her. She was looking at us with her beautiful brown eyes and knew we were her parents.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I looked up at him and we kissed each other. We gave each other a reassuring peck. Even thought our lips touched for less than a second, I felt butterflies in my stomach. His lips sculpted mine. Like they were made like that for every moment we kissed. He brushed his hands through my silky brown hair. I loved it whenever he ran his hands through my hair. It was something I loved as a human and loved even more as a vampire. It always calmed me down. I moved my body closer to his. Edward stopped. He only did that to make me happy for the moment. I knew it wasn't leading anywhere. My mind could not leave the fact that my baby was missing.

"Charlie is probably waiting for us. Let's go explain things to him." Edward's voice was barely audible. I could hear him but I knew Jacob couldn't, even though he was on the floor right next to us.

"Okay let's go." I looked down to tell Jacob to come with us, but in less than a werewolf heartbeat he was gone! I have never seen him move that fast before. I couldn't only imagine what he was going through. Nahuel took Renesmee from him. I was afraid for what Jacob's next actions would be.

Edward and I left our house and arrived at the Cullen's. Everyone was there. They were all waiting to see what had happened. I could see the worry in all of their eyes as they could tell Renesmee was not with us. They could also probably read it off my face which was no surprise.

Carlisle stopped whatever he was doing and walked up to us. His face creased and he had certain eagerness to his tone of voice. "Edward, Bella, where is Renesmee?" Carlisle was speaking for everyone.

I looked away. I could not bear to speak the words again. It hurt way too much. My throat tightened and I didn't want anyone looking at me.

Edward explained everything. He told them every little detail. They were all just staring at me. No one could imagine the pain I was in.

I heard tires turn onto the property. Charlie arrived. He pulled in front of the house, got out of the car and slammed the door. I heard the gravel under his feet as he ran run to the door and quickly ring the doorbell. He didn't even wait. He just opened the door himself and walked right in to stand in front of me.

"Charlie, please have a seat." Edward gestured towards the couch. Charlie and I sat down. Charlie grabbed my hands and listened to Edward.

Out of nowhere Jacob and Sam were at the back door walking inside. They wanted to be part of this as well. Jacob and Sam simultaneously nodded at Edward.

Edward continued. He explained every detail to Charlie. He left nothing out. He told Charlie how it was Leah who told her about Jacob and I and how Nahuel came back. Charlie seemed confused at some points but did not ask questions.

It was my turn to talk. "So, now we are going to Italy to get Renesmee back. I am going to explain _everything_ to her."

"Okay, well I want to come with you to Italy as well then." Charlie's face was stern. He didn't even think twice about the consequences.

"NO!" Edward and I both yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and I knew Edward wanted me to explain.

"Remember the whole 'need to know' rule? Well that goes into account here Dad. Going to Italy would not be safe for you. I would never put you into that such risk."

"Oh come on Bells! Who are we kidding now! I know everything. I just do not want to accept it. When my granddaughter is in trouble there is nothing that will hold me back. Please let me help! I will not take no for an answer. Seeing her safe is my first priority here. I do not care what happens to me. I would do anything for that little girl and you all know that! She is my only grandchild." Charlie shot up from the couch and was yelling at me. Wow. I never even thought that was possible. Dad was always shy and awkward like me. I had no idea he had this attitude in him. He ran his hand over his mouth and realized what he did and sat back down.

"Dad, I love you. This will all be over soon. Please just let Edward and me handle this." I tried reasoning.

"Charlie, Bella is right. We would never put you in danger. We are just going to go to Italy and get Renesmee back. It is as simple as that." I hoped Edward's charm would work here.

"No, but I can't just stay here and wait. I will go insane. Edward, just this one time, please?" Charlie wanted to help. I could tell by the tone in his voice. His heart was racing as well. He kept wiping his hands on his pants since his palms were starting to sweat. Dad never talked back like this before. I felt so bad for him.

I just shook my head at him. I couldn't stand putting Dad down like this over again.

"Charlie," Edward sighed, "you have to listen to me. Pay close attention. If you go – you will die. Do you want to put Bella and Renesmee both through that when we come back?" Edward was talking about me like I wasn't even there.

Charlie shook his head and whispered, "No"'

I looked towards Edward. "Can you book the plane tickets now please?" Before I could finish, Edward was already on the phone.

"Well then Bells, I guess am going to head home and let Sue know what is going on. I'll let her know what Leah is up to these days. Leah seemed like a nice but distant person. I guess I was wrong." Charlie kissed my forehead, got up and left.

I wanted to spit every time I heard Leah's name.

"Bella love, are you ready? Our plane leaves in an hour."

"I want to come too. This is not a request. I need to be there and help explain things." Jacobs face looked like stone. He was set on going. He would not take no for an answer. "I told Sam to let the pack know Sam is in charge until I get back. Or even, if I do _not_ come back."

"Don't talk like that Jacob." I went over to him and grabbed his hand. Edward came to my side and grabbed my other hand. I looked at him.

"Let's go to Italy and get our daughter back." Both Edward and Jacob squeezed my hand at the same time.


	9. Italian Encounter

Chapter 9 - Italian Encounter

**RENESMEE**

Italy was absolutely amazing. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first stepped into that airplane. I knew that I shouldn't have run away with Nahuel, but my heart was broken and getting away was the only option I had. When Nahuel told me we were going to Italy I was ecstatic. The moment I stepped off that airplane, I knew it was the right thing to do. Everything felt so at ease in Italy. Even the air seemed to have a certain lightness to it.

The ride from the airport to our first destination left me in awe. Nahuel and I did not share one word the entire trip. I had my window open wide all the way and stuck my head out to get good looks at all the buildings around. I had tuned to look at Nahuel who was doing the same thing. I didn't know if he had been here before or not, but I knew that if I came here a second or third time, I would still be in love with these buildings and the antique look they all had!

Who knew that there were places in the world this beautiful? Forks was so 'blah' compared to _Italy_. But then again we had to stay in Forks because my family couldn't go out in sun. Their sparking figure would attract too much attention if they went somewhere sunny. I looked down at my skin which was engulfed with sun. Nahuel and I stood out in the bright daylight and no one gave us double looks. We just looked like regular tourists. Nahuel and I both had a shimmer to our skin, but it could also be mistakes of the glistening of sweat. My parents would never be able to stand in public without being stared at like they were freaks. I sort of felt bad that they had to be banished to the shadows, but that thought was easily pushed aside.

"Look over there!" Nahuel pointed to people on the boats. He was showing me around Italy. It was like he was my personal tour guide. He informed me that he had been here two times before this. It is his favourite place in the world. That is why he took me here out of all places.

We were in the beautiful Venice. We started in Rome and made our way up here. Venice was beautiful. It was also weird at the same time because there were no roads. It was just canals. People got around on boat instead of cars. I was fascinated by this!

"You want to go for a Gondola ride?" Nahuel asked me while squinting from the sun. I looked at him. He stared at me with those dark brown eyes of his. They were much darker than mine were.

"Gondola ride?" I didn't know what that was.

"Yeah, the boats." It sounded he could have added a – duh! – to the end of his sentence.

"Oh, Sure. Sounds like fun!" I was actually really excited. I had never done anything like that before. But it felt like something was missing. I ignored that feeling and enjoyed myself.

We walked to the dock and there was a boat already waiting for us. Nahuel walked in first. He turned to face me and put his hand out for me to grab. I was hesitant and stared at his hand. It lingered for a few seconds before I decided to go ahead and grab his hand and jump right in.

The Gondolier looked at me and smiled. "Sei una bella donna." I had no idea what he said.

I reached over to Nahuel's face to make him see what I was thinking. "_What does that mean_?" I didn't want to say it out loud.

Nahuel let out a little laugh and said under his breath, "It means 'you are a beautiful woman'."

I blushed and said thank you to the man as we sat down. Nahuel came closer to sit beside me and put his arm around me. _Oh, no._

This felt really awkward. How do I make him take his arm off me? I didn't mean for this to happen! I have never been in this position before. I didn't want to be rude and shrug it off. But I couldn't just sit here and accept that this strange man had his arm around me and was holding me close. So, I closed my eyes and pretended it was Jacob.

Now that I thought about it, I missed Jacob. I missed him a lot. If he was here he would have never let me feel this awkward. Everything we did was so natural between us. And I just left him. I'm a monster. I am no better than they are. When I say 'they,' I mean my parents.

My emotions were running wild with me. A tear fell out of my eye and rolled down my cheek. I think I got that from my mother – before she became a vampire. She told me whenever she had any kind of heightened since of emotion she would cry. Like mother like daughter I guess.

"What is wrong?" Nahuel moved his arm so he could look me in the face. Relief flooded through me.

"I miss my family." Now that I said it out loud I was actually crying. I never really realized how much I missed them until I said it out loud.

"No you do _not_!" Nahuel snapped at me.

"What?" I wiped my tears abruptly and looked at him. I kind of smacked myself in the face. It didn't hurt though. My forehead creased as I looked at him.

"I mean, you just _think_ you miss them. This is normal. Let's just enjoy our time here," he said awkwardly.

Something didn't seem right. I just started at him in the corner of my eye trying to figure out what he was trying to pull here. Oh well. He was right. I might as well enjoy my time while I was here. I would go home soon hopefully.

We spent the whole day looking around and eating. I think I was actually starting to like human food. I normally preferred blood to human food and got into a lot of childish arguments with Mom, but I didn't crave blood once since landing. The food in Italy was amazing.

Night came quick. Nahuel and I both knew that that meant. It was time to run. We would act like real people during the day. As if we were real tourists, but at night we would run to our next destination. It felt good to run. No one ever saw us. I felt so alive and free.

Our next stop was Livorno. Nahuel wanted to show me the harbour and Fortezza Nuova. I had no idea what it was but I agreed. We got there in no time. We pushed ourselves extra hard because the cool breeze as addictive. If we ran slowly, the breeze was warm, but the faster we ran, the cooler the air was on our faces. We found a spot on the beach where we could relax. We lay down on the beach chairs.

Minutes passed and I thought Nahuel was talking to me but I was not paying attention. My mind wandered and processed all that had happened. I was sad. Whenever I had down time and time to think, all the pain rushed back into me.

I looked up at the stars. They were so bright. The brightest I had ever seen them. I tried making shapes out of them. I found a bunch that made the shape of a tree and then a house. Mom would really love to see these right now. I always caught her looking at the stars and dreaming. The ones back home were nothing compared to the stars here. I wished I could share this moment with her. I had never been this long away from my family. I wanted to see Dad. The last memory I have of him was when he was being ripped apart from the inside. Stupid Leah.

"And then we can..." Nahuel was still talking.

I didn't want to listen to him at the moment. I would nod my head occasionally showing that I was listening when I really wasn't.

"I'm tired." I said, cutting him off. "I'm going to sleep now." I turned over and went to sleep. I was totally ignoring him. I think he realized.

"Oh, okay then. Goodnight." He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Um, OK? I pretended like it didn't even happen.

It was morning now. I looked around but Nahuel was nowhere in sight. I sat up and realized at the end of my beach chair there was a dress sitting, folded perfectly. I grabbed the straps and held it open. It was a yellow tank top dress. It was really nice to wear today since it was so hot and I had been wearing the same clothes for two days now. If Alice saw me in the same closes she would have killed me. She wouldn't even let me wear the same pair of pants twice! It was such a waste, but at least she donated all the closed she didn't want me wearing anymore.

"You like the dress?" Whoa! Nahuel came out of nowhere and scared me.

"Uh, yes I do. Is it mine?" I just wanted to make sure. Even though I knew _he_ wasn't going to wear it. Or maybe he was. I didn't know him _that_ well. I started giggling.

"Yes, it's yours and I am guessing you like it." He pointed towards the outdoor change rooms. "You can go in there and change."

I nodded and walked over to the stalls to change. There were a lot of people on the beach already. I didn't even know what time it was. I quickly changed. I came out of the dressing room and Nahuel was there standing there waiting for me. I did a little turn for him and he started clapping. It was fun.

"Okay, let's go become tourists again." He seemed so excited he could almost start jumping up and down with joy.

We walked around all day eating this and drinking that. I had no money on me so Nahuel was paying for everything. It was really kind of him. He said he got all the money from his aunt Huilen. She was the one who raised him his entire life.

The sun was going down and we finally got to visit the Fortezza Nuova. It was a ruin with a moat around it. We jumped over the mote and went inside. It was really dark inside but my eyes coped with it. I _was_ half vampire after all. The sun was almost gone.

Nahuel reached for my hand to hold it. Before I had the time to pull my hand back from his – I was not going to accept this – something wrapped itself around my chest from the back and pulled me backwards away from Nahuel. It knocked the breath out of me.

I got free and ran as fast as I could. The person who pulled me materialized in front of me. I tried running for Nahuel but someone was on top of him and Nahuel was on the floor in pain. I couldn't see their face. _Who is doing this to us? What person in their right mind would do this to us?_I wondered.

_Wait! This couldn't be a person. They aren't as fast and I am stronger than humans. They are vampires! Black capes? Hoods? It's all so familiar. Oh no. Do not tell me this is the Volturi!_

I was grabbed again. This time I could'ot get loose. They were pulling me further and further away from Nahuel.

"Nahuel get up help me! Please Nahuel help me!" He wasn't responding. Tears flooded my eyes. I found myself screaming his name.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" I tried breaking free but there was no hope.

"Renesmee. Renesmee! Where are you? Come back!" I could see him reaching out to me. I tried the same but with no hope.

They covered my mouth. I could not respond. I could hear Nahuel pleading for them to stop.

"Leave me alone! Please stop hurting me! Ahh!" Nahuel was begging now.

My face was streaming with tears, my body was wrapped so tight I could barely breathe let alone move and my mouth was covered by someone's hand I guessed. I was helpless. Where were they taking me? Was my life over?


	10. Strength

Chapter 10 – Strength

**EDWARD**

It came to me faintly but I was 100% positive that it was her.

"Renesmee." Her name came out as a whisper from my mouth, which I had no control over. Bella and Jacob both snapped their heads automatically and looked at me.

"Edward? What did you just say?" Bella asked, even though she knew clearly what I said. Bella took cautious steps towards me and grabbed my arm to make me turn and look at her.

"I think I just heard Renesmee. I think I just read her mind." I tried to tell Bella.

"How is that possible?" I don't think Bella believed me. She believed that Renesmee was purposefully blocking out her thoughts from us, and that I was lying that I heard Renesmee. I was tempted to lie to Bella and tell her that Renesmee was fine, but I couldn't lie to my wife.

I lost all contact of our daughter as she left us for Italy. I tried so hard to read her mind while we were in the airplane, but all I got was a massive vampire headache - whatever that was. This was the first time I had heard her mind since we landed in Italy.

I picked up Renesmee's thoughts more frequently and more clearly because she was my daughter. She was a part of me just as much as I was a part of her.

We emerged from the airplane and were now in the airport about to make a run for Volterra. But we couldn't do it in front of all these people. We had to wait till we were outside and it was a little bit darker. The darkened sky would act as a veil of cloaking for us. The sun was about to set.

"I think I heard her say something along the lines of _'Mom, Dad I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. Please forgive me'__._" I felt hollow saying that out loud to Bella. Jacob was there just listening. His mind was going wild right.

_"Renesmee better be okay. I swear if Nahuel does anything to her he is dead! I will kill him with my bare hands. I won't even change into a werewolf."_ Jacob knew I was always in his head listening.

Bella started with her questions. "No. She is apologizing? For what? She didn't even do anything! What is wrong with her?" Bella didn't understand.

I hated seeing Bella like this. She always put others before her - especially Renesmee. She did all she could so that Renesmee was happy. We never planned on having Renesmee but she was the most perfect thing that has happened to us both and we were really grateful.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. Bella had to know. I stopped walking so I could look at Bella's face. I turned towards her. Jacob stopped with us but was still pacing back and forth. I told him earlier that he couldn't just leave us and run into the Volturi. They would kill him right on the spot. He didn't like that idea. So he was pretty much stuck with us.

"Bella, love..." I stopped. I couldn't do it. I didn't want Bella to know.

"Just say it already! Jeeze!" I could tell Jacob was getting irritated. _"He's such a baby. He can't even tell us the truth. What is he waiting for? Say it already. Stupid bloodsucker. Yea I know your listening to me."_

I let out a faint growl - loud enough that only the three of us could hear. That shut Jacob up. He usually didn't call me a blood sucker anymore. We were on good terms but I knew he was upset so I let it slide - this time.

"What Edward? What is it? You are really scaring me now. What happened? Please tell me." Bella was digging her nails into my arm. It hurt but I didn't say anything. _When is her strength going to die down_? I wondered. People were starting to look at us but they kept walking.

I normally would have given Bella the dulled down version of what happened but when our daughter was involved I thought it would be best if she knew everything. Even Jacob said the same thing. He thinks he knows everything about Bella. Bella even told me so many times not to 'child proof' the situation for her. She can handle things. So let's see if she can handle this.

As we walked through the streets, staying in the shadows, we tried to keep attention off ourselves. Jacob wandered away from us, trying to catch Renesmee's scent. Bella and I couldn't go out of the shadows. The sun shone over the rooftops and still reached the humans' skin. I was just as anxious to run just as much as Jacob and Bella were. But I was the one who had to look like I could keep things together. I was the one who was keeping everyone calm. We were surrounded by old buildings and ruins. We were away from most of the people but there were still a few around us that could hear our conversation clearly. It was time to tell them.

I let out a long deep sigh. Bella was staring at me with her big eyes. I looked deep into them trying to read her mind on my own. So after I told her I would listen to her reaction. But of course it did not work. As many times as I have tried, I could only read her mind when she wants me to. And I think that will never change. She didn't blink once. It's not like we had to anyway. She stared hopelessly back at me. Her eyes were now the same colour as mine. They were dark like coal. She had bluish bags under her eyes from lack of blood. She was still beautiful though. We have not hunted in three days. Since we heard what happened to Renesmee. Bella was getting impatient.

"The Volturi - they have Renesmee."

"What? How? No! This can't be happening right now!" Jacob's body was shaking and starting to blur. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

I seriously wanted to kill someone right now. Just the thought of the any of the Volturi's vampire's touching my Renesmee. Nothing would hold me back. When I saw them, I would kill them all. I didn't care who would be there to watch. I would rip them limb from l limb. Pleasure would fill me from hearing their agonizing screams and then I would rejoice as I watch their body parts burn in the fire. No one takes my daughter and gets away with this. Nahuel will also have some explaining to do as well. This was not over for him.

"No!" Bella was about to run. Not run like a normal human though. She was going to run like a vampire. I grabbed her hand as fast as I could. I pulled her backwards so she would not go anywhere. I pulled her back so much that her whole body flew backwards. I was not going to let go. I knew that didn't hurt her so I was fine for doing it. I would never do anything to Bella that causes her any sort of harm.

Our commotion was making people suspicious. Everyone was looking at us now after hearing Bella scream. I still had my good grip on Bella's arm. I knew the second I let go she would make a run for it. I probed into people's minds and some of them thought that I was hurting Bella. When they realized she wasn't fighting against me, they went on with their day.

I wanted to run as well but we would have made a scene. She was breathing so hard, I could tell she wanted to explode right now. I wanted to help her. I really did but right now I couldn't. All we could do was wait patiently.

I took her and Jacob to a corner where there were no people around. We had to walk through a small, stone pathway to get there. It was just a bunch of beige buildings surrounding us but there were no windows so people could not see us either. Just three brick walls and a little fountain in the middle. Behind us was a little door blocked by a wall in front of it so no one could see straight into this corner unless they walked through the passage. But we would hear them before they got close. I thought this was a good time to let go of Bella's arm.

I made her sit down on the edge of the fountain. Both her hands were on the concrete edge with my hands on top of them. I bent down so I could look at her eyes before I let go. I had never seen her eyes like that before. They looked so sad yet incredibly angry at the same time. I let go of her hands and backed away. As soon as I let go of her hands, she ran. Of course. Just as I expected. But I _was_ faster so I caught her again. She got all the way to the top of the building before I reached her. Her skin glistened in the sun and I marvelled at the sight. No one could see us up here though.

She growled and then gasped. She never liked growling at me. It disgusted her. As soon as she saw my face she relaxed and I could tell she was struck by my sparkling skin like she always was.

"Edward, please. Please let me go. I need to see her." Bella sobbed into her hands. I could hear Jacob whining on the ground. We were all in pain.

I looked over my shoulder. Seconds passed. The sun set behind the mountains.

"Let's go!" I growled at Jacob and Bella. We ran. This was the fastest we had ever run before. Bella was holding onto my hand. She didn't want to let go and I didn't want to let go either. We were in this together - with Jacob of course. He wanted to be here just as much as we did. I really appreciated his efforts and all that he has sacrificed for us.

"_Finally_."

"I know," I answered Jacob's thought.

We finally got to the city. We knew we were close. There was no one in sight. I guess the people who lived here knew not to be out at night. It was a dangerous place when the sun was gone.

We got to the Palazzo dei Priori. I saw the big clock and the fountain. It was like I was here yesterday. There was also something else. There was a person kneeling on the ground with their elbows on the edge of the fountain. They had their face in their hands. It looked like they were crying. I thought nobody was brave enough to be outside while there were vampires on the loose. Wait. I got a better look. It wasn't a person. It was Nahuel. If I had blood in my veins right now they would have been boiling.

"That's Nahuel. He is mine. He's dead!" Jacob transformed into a werewolf and ran faster. I was about to follow him until I saw Bella's face in the corner of my eye.

Bella stopped abruptly.

"I can't. I just cannot go there."

I was confused. Did she not want to see Nahuel? Was she not ready for the confrontation?

She let me into her shield.

It was a human memory. It was kind of blurry but I could make out everything she was showing me. Her heart racing, tears flowing down her face, running as fast as she could. The clock tolled every few seconds. She was screaming my name but I could not hear her. She thought this was the end of me, the end of us, the end of our love together. Her failed attempt to back me into the shades wasn't working. This was when I thought she was dead and I wanted to kill myself. I would never live in a world where she did not exist. I think that proved it to her. That was a hard time for her. She thought she was going to lose me forever. She covered her face with her hands and put her shield back up.

"Bella, I am sorry. It is okay. We will go slowly. One step at a time. Think of Renesmee." I tried to soothe her with my voice.

Nahuel turned around slowly as he heard us coming. He looked beaten and bruised. His clothes were a mess. Before he could turn around fully Jacob was already on top of him growling at the top of his lungs. It was so loud. It echoed throughout the whole town. He was so upset.

I turned to look around and listened intensely. No one stirred. The coast was completely clear.

Bella snapped out of it when she heard Jacob growl. _What is she thinking?_ Not being able to hear her thoughts aggravated me so much!

She ran all of a sudden. I guessed she got over it. Bella ran over to where Jacob and Nahuel were. She gently placed her hand on Jacob's massive shoulder. Jacob looked at her and moved over, like she was his owner and he was a mere puppy at her feet.

Bella walked up to Nahuel as calmly as ever, bent down to grab him by the shirt and threw him like a leaf. He hit the wall - hard. I had never seen Bella act like that. I didn't want her to continue. I knew she would regret it later. I went over and stepped in between Bella and Nahuel.

_"Yeah, Bella! No way! That was awesome! Do it again. Woo hoo."_ Jacob was leaping from side to side almost laughing like the dog he was.

"Please, stop! It wasn't me. I don't know what happened. I swear!" Nahuel said in pain. He was on the floor on his side. He had one of his hands facing towards me so I would not go any closer.

"_Liar_!" Jacob lunged again. He went straight for Nahuels throat. He was at least two inches from biting his neck but he stopped and whined. I saw Bella was pulling his fur making sure he didn't go any further.

"You have some explaining to do." Bella's voice was cold and deep. She was not playing games. Whatever happened I would be by her side, always.

Nahuel started to explain. He told us how he was ambushed and how they took Renesmee somewhere. He tried to go after them but there was that little girl who was torturing him from the inside. Jane - of course. Every time he tried to attack he would fail. They told him if he left now they would spare his life and Renesmee's, so he had no other choice.

"I am stuck out here hoping she would come out one day. I have been waiting out here ever since they kicked me out. I would wait for her forever until she came out." Nahuel's eyes were full of tears.

The whole time Nahuel was talking Jacob was growling.

Nahuel was telling the truth.

"But why would you take her in the first place?" It seemed like Bella was calming down. She was never a violent person.

"I wanted to be with her. I have a talent you see." Nahuel got up from the floor. He patted his shirt down. He went on. "I can see the bond between soul mates. I saw the bond your family had and wanted one of my own. Renesmee looked like a loving person - coming from your family - and I wanted to be with her. But the thing is, I also saw the bond she had with Jacob. I knew it was strong so I had to find a way to break it. I had to turn her against him and take her far away so she would forget about him. But that didn't work. She was too in love with him."

Nahuel looked at Jacob.

_"What? She loves me? Did she say it out loud? Did she actually tell him that? Renesmee has never told me out loud that she loved me but I knew she did inside. Oh Renesmee I will get you back. I promise. Even if it kills me."_ Jacob was thrilled yet torn from the inside.

I read Nahuel's mind. _"And Leah wanted Jacob as well so we joined together to separate them. I get Renesmee while she gets Jacob. Win Win situation."_

Nahuel didn't tell Bella this. He stopped looking at her and focused on the ground.

I couldnt believe it. I never knew Leah would go to these lengths just to be with Jacob. How pathetic. Bella had to know this - Jacob as well.

"Tell them," I ordered Nahuel. He looked up at me, shock covered his face.

"No, please. Do not make me. I do not want to make things worse." Nahuel was pleading with his eyes.

Bella and Jacob heads kept moving side to side. From looking at me, to Nahuel then back at me.

"Tell us what?" Bella asked.

"Tell them!" This time I said it louder and with more force.

Nahuel stood up and covered his face turned around so his back was towards us. He couldn't look at our faces while he spoke. With one big breath he told them. "OK. Leah and I plotted together to separate Jacob and Nessie. I wanted Nessie and she wanted Jacob."

Bella and Jacob both crouched down about to lunge. Nahuel turned around quickly.

"WAIT! I never meant for this to happen. I didn't calculate the Volturi into my plans." He fell to his knees. He didn't have the energy anymore.

Bella and Jacob both stood straight. We were debating how we were going to go through with this.

"Edward we have to go down and get her. We both know there is a possibility that we might not come back out." Bella didn't care.

I put my hands on both her cheeks and looked deep into her sad, motherly eyes. I slowly touched the circles under them. She closed her eyes and embraced my touch.

"Bella, whatever happens, happens. As long as it is both of us I do not care. Nothing in this world can ever break us apart. If it is death we face, we will face it together. "I meant every word I said.

_"I am ready, let's do this. Let's kill some filthy bloodsuckers."_ Jacob almost was smiling.

We started walking towards the entrance to meet the Volturi.

Two vampires, one half vampire and one werewolf ready to risk their lives for the one person they love.


	11. Volturi's Newest Member

Chapter 11 - Volturi's Newest Member

Bella had a good grip on my hand as we walked down in silence. The hallway was a little bit too familiar. The scent of fear covered and soaked the walls. We all had straight faces and one goal.

To get Renesmee back.

We passed by so many turns and corners. If you weren't a vampire and had a keen sense of direction and smell leading you, you could easily get lost. I looked down some of the darkened passages and thought about the many unfortunate people who had gotten lost and died in these hallways.

Jacob led us with his nose down to the ground. He could smell Renesmee easily without having his nose to the ground, but he wanted to be 100% sure. He was not in the mood to make any mistakes. His massive wolf form almost didn't fit in the hallways, but he somehow managed. Some passages were bigger than others. Some he walked with plenty of space, but others he had to crouch down a bit to get through.

Nahuel was behind us. He looked around frightened. I could hear him grinding his teeth. It crept into my bones. That noise always irritated me.

In that moment I read Nahuel's mind:

"_I have to get Renesmee back!"_ And just like that, Nahuel ran away and left before I could say or do anything.

"Nahuel get back here!" I ordered him through the darkness. I wasn't going to chase him leaving Bella vulnerable. I knew he could get lost or even worse, killed. But he didn't listen to me. We didn't go after him.

"_Idiot_," Jacob muttered in his mind, looking in our direction. He didn't care that he left. We turned forward and just kept walking.

We finally reached the grand opening. Bella's iron grip on my hand tightened. I squeezed just as hard back. I knew it wouldn't hurt her. The first thing I noticed was an empty antique wooden desk. The human, Gianna, should have been seated behind it, but she wasn't. I wondered what they had done to her in the time that had passed. Maybe they had turned her into a vampire and so they now lacked a human receptionist.

We walked past the desk and stood before the massive wooden doors that so many humans and vampires had passed through, some not even making it back out.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them to make sure.

Bella nodded.

"_I was born ready."_ Jacob was nervous as well.

We all looked up and around the huge double doors that were steadily in front of us. I went to open the doors, but Bella insisted she did. I let her have the moment. Her knuckles cracked as she prepared them for pushing the door open. It opened as easily as someone blew it open.

Each and every one of the Volturi stood in the room. They all turned around and looked at us with their menacing red eyes.

In the middle of the massive room, Caius and Marcus surrounded something. I couldn't see. Felix and Demitri blocked my path of view. As soon as Demitri turned around, a growl escaped my chest and echoed throughout the room. I couldn't help it. Vampire instincts got the best of me. On the right there was Jane and Alec. I wondered who stood in the middle that I couldn't see.

Caius and Marcus moved away from whoever they were surrounding. Where was Aro?

The person in the middle of the room was wearing a black robe. Their body was facing towards us. I knew automatically that it was Renesmee. Even though she wasn't thinking anything, I could sense and smell her. Why was my daughter wearing a Volturi robe for?

Renesmee looked at the ground. I don't think Bella recognized her yet. Renesmee casually raised her head and looked up at us.

"Renesmee." Bella let it out with no effort at all. It was like her voice came as her last breath.

Caius spoke when Aro was not present. But I still didn't understand where Aro was. No one was thinking about him.

"Well, hello there Edward and Bella. So we meet again. So what can we do for you today?" He didn't even mention Jacob. He sounded so shmuck.

"I want Renesmee - _my_ daughter - back!" Bella was in no mood to joke around. She wanted Renesmee back and that was it.

"Renesmee you say? Well I do not think that is possible. She is our newest member of the Volturi." He smiled and looked at Renesmee. "Isn't that right darling?"

"Yes," Renesmee answered.

"There you have it. She is one of us now. If you value your life, I suggest you leave. Right now!" Marcus was not joking.

"_No! This can't be! What happened? Have we lost her forever?"_ Jacob couldn't stop pacing back and forth. His back was arched and his fur was sticking straight up from his anger. His nails were digging into the ground. I could hear the marble crumbling under his nails.

"I do _not_ think so!" Bella ran for Renesmee. I knew if we started a fight that would be the end. I didn't want it to come to that.

Bella ran up to Renesmee and grabbed her by the arm. Renesmee's face was in shock when this happened. I ran after Bella and grabbed her arm in the same second.

Then out of nowhere – pain, excruciating pain. I fell to my knees. I was burning from the inside. I let out a loud yell. It echoed throughout the whole room. It hurt so much. I forgot about Jane. That was a clumsy move on my behalf. Her attack felt much stronger than the last time she shocked me. It was at least doubled. I didn't even have the energy to stay on my knees. I collapsed onto the floor. My back arched in pain. I held my breath.

"Edward. No!" Bella turned to me, letting go of Renesmee's arm. She fell to the floor beside me. With all her strength she put her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could. She wrapped her shield around me in the same moment.

It was instant relief as soon as Bella put her shield around me. I focused again. I told her I was alright as I got up. Jane growled at us. Bella's shield was an inconvenience for her. I was glad Bella had her shield. We would have no hope at all if she didn't.

Renesmee was now all the way at the back of the room. They must have moved her so that did not happen again.

"_Edward I want to talk to Renesmee but I can't. I am too angry. I cannot change back!"_ Jacob was struggling.

"Bella I think it is best if we explain things now before things get too out of hand again." I tried to persuade Bella.

"You're right." She turned so she was now facing all of the Volturi plus Renesmee.

"Renesmee, sweetie you have to listen to me. We never meant to hurt you. You are my everything and you know that. You do not know the whole story. Leah had no idea what she was talking about! You have to believe me. Please just come home with us and we will explain everything in more detail." Bella's hands were in front of her clasped together.

Renesmee took a step towards us and took off her hood.

"No, Leah was right. I do not want to come home." Renesmee's voice was cold as ice. She looked at us for a couple of seconds, put her hood back on and took two steps back while looking at the floor again.

I had to step in. I didn't know what else to do. "Listen Renesmee, this is just a big misunderstanding. You know how much we love you. We would never do anything that hurt or upset you. You are still wearing your necklace your mother got you and..."

Before I could go on she looked up and – in less than a second - she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it on the floor. I watched it bounce once and then it just lay on the floor beside her feet. She didn't even look at it while she ripped it off.

"No." Bella dropped to her knees and put her head on the floor. She smashed the ground with the bottom on both her fists. The marble smashed into a thousand pieces. She started sobbing, tearless sobs. She was dying from the inside. I could feel her pain.

"_I can't just stand here! I have to do something! Renesmee I wish you could hear me! Edward what do I do?"_ Jacob wanted to help but he could not in his wolf form. I could tell he was trying so hard to calm down to change. His heart beat was racing more than normal. I don't think that was good for him.

"Jacob calm down. Just stay focused!" I yelled at him over my shoulder.

"_Out of all times I want to change I can't. I have never had a problem with changing until now. I feel like I am stuck. I cannot control myself. I try not to think of Renesmee but whenever I close my eyes she is all I see. Why does this have to hurt so much? Let me out! I do not want to be a wolf anymore! I want to change back into a human! I want to be human! Someone help me!"_

I have had enough of this! This was getting out of hand. I wanted to run over there and grab her and run. I knew if I did that they would come after us for sure. I never knew Renesmee was so mad at us. For her to go through all of this and put Bella through all this pain was not like her. What got into her? This is not the Renesmee we raised and loved so much.

Wait. There was someone else in the room. Someone I didn't calculate in previously. There was someone behind Marcus. It was Chelsea! I saw her trying to get a peek at what was going on. That was a wrong decision on her part, but an amazing discovery for us. Chelsea was doing this! She was making Renesmee hate us so much and making her want to stay in the Volturi. This was not Renesmee's decision. Chelsea was making her choose to stay with them.

I always thought that the bond our family had would never be affected by Chelsea's power. Her power cannot hold back a true bond like ours. Renesmee must be allowing her to take control. Renesmee was so upset at us; she went to find any way to forget us. Our connection weakened from mistrust. There is only one way to find out if Renesmee truly doesn't want to be with us. Bella has to put her shield around her. After that, if Renesmee does not snap out of it, I will not know what I should do. Do I leave her here at her will? Or do I force her to come back with us? I looked at Renesmee and thought, _'Please Renesmee sweetie, look deep down inside and remember who your true family is.'_

I turned to Bella. "Sweetie, you have to put your shield around Renesmee!"

Bella raised her head slightly to look at me, but she was still bent over. "Why? There is no point. She is gone. We lost her. She will never come back to us and it is my entire fault. I expected this. Everything and everyone I love always gets torn away from me." Bella put her head back down.

I went down onto the floor and kneeled down beside Bella.

"Bella look, its Chelsea. Remember she influences the ties of relationships. This is not Renesmee speaking right now. Chelsea is making her _think_she wants to stay with the Volturi. She really does not. Don't you see this Bella?"

"Of course. That has to be it!" In one blink Bella was standing now and she put her shield around Renesmee.

I could tell it worked. Renesmee's head fell back slightly as she let out a big breath. Her hands were open and her palms were facing towards us. As soon as she put her head back straight she started crying. Her hands were not into tight fists. Tears automatically just started flowing down her face. I had never seen her cry this much before. Even from the first day she was born. I had never seen her in this agonizing pain. I felt it in the pit of my chest. Like something was ripping my heart out. I grabbed my chest but that did no good. The pain did not go away. It spread through my whole body.

"Mom! Dad! I didn't mean it. I-I-I swear. I don't know why I said those things. I miss y-y-you. I love you. I want to go back h-h-home." She could barely speak since she was crying so much. She fell to the floor and picked up her necklace. She closed it in her hands and put it to her heart and closed her eyes.

Jacob fell to the floor like Jane was torturing him. But that was not possible since he was inside Bella's shield as well.

I forgot Jacob didn't have the energy like us vampires. We didn't need rest. Jacob was probably exhausted. This was a lot for him to take in. His mind wasn't working right now. He wasn't thinking anything. He just kept repeating Renesmee's name. I guess the frustration from wanting to change so badly got the best of him.

"Jacob!" Renesmee got up and started to run towards Jacob.

"I don't think so!" Marcus grabbed Renesmee by the arm and flung her to the floor behind him.

Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs as he threw her. She hit the floor - hard. She did not move.

Jacob was still on the floor. As soon as Jacob heard her scream his eyes open fiercely. His pupils dilated.

It was time to attack. He touched Renesmee. That was it. That set me off. I went to attack him but out of nowhere Nahuel came.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Nahuel jumped on top of Marcus and they both flew across the room.


	12. Aro

Chapter 12 – Aro

**BELLA**

I figured this was my only chance to get Renesmee and get her out of here. While everyone was distracted, I ran over to Renesmee.

My eyes were burning with fury. I saw red. It felt like my gaze could burn through anything. It was the same feeling I had when I was training in our backyard with Kate and she wanted to see my full ability. She decided it would be a good idea to bring Renesmee into our training. I didn't want her to. That was a bad idea. The anger burst from me at the thought of anyone touching or hurting my defenseless little baby. As crazy as her idea sounded to bring Renesmee into our training, it actually worked. I found my anger. It was all coming back to me but this time my anger was pure hate. My strength now could never compare to my strength back then. I was a newborn back then and I had that to my advantage. I wish I still had that energy now! My hands were in such tight fists it felt like my nails were ripping my skin. I unclenched them to pick up Renesmee's head from the floor.

"M-Mom? Is that you?" Renesmee hit her head hard on the ground. There was a cut at the top of her head above her eyebrow. I could smell the blood. I didn't react at all. I guessed this was what it was like when Edward smelled my blood. I know it's not the same, but close enough. When seeing the one you love in danger, blood is the last thing on your mind at the time.

Everyone stopped and smelled the air around them. They all automatically looked at Renesmee. Their wild red eyes caught sight of her bleeding forehead. Their burning throats tightening from the smell of her blood. They got distracted though by the ones they were fighting. I was thankful. I didn't know what I would have done if they turned around craving for Renesmee's blood. Even though she is half vampire, sometimes her human blood takes over making her vulnerable and she almost smells full human. That was how she smelled right now. All her defenses were down and her blood was almost identical to that of a human, but not quite.

Renesmee touched her head. She touched her cut and brought her fingers down to look at them. They were spotted with blood.

"Ow that hurt!" Renesmee's bottom lip was trembling.

I looked over to see Nahuel and Marcus still fighting. It was getting pretty serious. They were both equal rivals.

Caius grabbed Chelsea and told Alec and Jane to follow. Jane didn't listen. Caius tried to convince her but she would not listen. So Caius just grabbed Chelsea and Alec as they went out the back door.

Felix and Demitri stayed.

I saw Edward and Demitri fighting. Demitri was so much bigger than Edward but Edward had the advantage of mind reading and agility on his side. Edward would counter attack Demitri's. They seemed equally strong. I was worried for Edward but I knew I had to think positive. Edward could do this! I believed he would defeat Demitri. He has been waiting for this day for a long time.

Oh no! Felix was just about to interfere with Edward and Demitri but Jacob growled and jumped onto Felix. It seemed like Felix could sense that Demitri needed help. That was a good sign. Jacob and Felix both crashed onto the back wall. It looked as if the wall would fall over, but the stone was stronger than I thought. Cracks covered the wall while a few pieces fell to the floor.

Out of nowhere I heard a musical laugh. It was Jane. She was laughing at all of our pain. This was just a game to her. Well not to me!

"Nessie sweetie, go and hide behind those chairs." I pointed to the massive wooden chairs at the back of the room. "Keep your hand on your head. Try to keep the blood covered so it is harder to smell. " She nodded and went. Her hand covered her head the entire time.

Those were Aro, Marcus and Caius chairs. They sat there every day making judgements and dealt with law breaking vampires. They sat there, debating the fate of whoever was in the room. I didn't want to think what happened to treacherous vampires here. The chairs were huge and made out of wood but were cemented deep into the floor. Those chairs weren't going anywhere. They seemed like a good enough place to hide behind.

It was so different watching vampires fight with my new eyes. When I was a human I remembered watching Edward and Victoria fight. They were just two big blurs. I couldn't make out what they were doing and who was winning. But now that I was a full vampire myself I could see things more clearly. I could make out every single movement. I could see every swipe and every dodge they made. I paid attention to every little detail of their movements. My eyes caught everything. I loved it.

I was paying attention to Edwards fight. He was always one step ahead of Demitri but Demitri was still really good. He almost caught Edward a few times but Edward knew what Demitri was thinking just as soon as Demitri did. At this point Demitri was getting upset. I could tell by the look on his face. Demitri must have thought this was going to be easier, but he was mistaken. Anything is possible with Edward when his family is involved.

Now it was time to deal with Jane. With Renesmee gone and safe for the moment, I stood alone, staring at Jane. She was standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on her face. I debated what to do first. If I attacked her then I would have to take down my shield which was still wrapped around Edward, Renesmee, Nahuel and Jacob. I couldn't concentrate on both things. It was a risk I was willing to take. If she did attack someone I would automatically have to put it back up. Another thing was that Jane didn't know that I couldn't do both things at once. She would probably just assume that my barrier would be around them the entire time.

I leaped. Just in time too. Marcus got thrown into the place I was standing. Was Nahuel stronger than Marcus? For his sake, I hope so. Half vampire against a full one. I didn't know what they odds were, but from the look of it, Nahuel was holding up pretty well. I guess he trained while in the jungle.

Jane didn't move as I jumped on her. I was stronger than her. We slid all the way across the room. Tearing the marble on the floor like it was nothing. The whole time we slid across the floor we didn't take our eyes off each other. If she made a move I would see it. I would not let her defeat me.

In one swift movement I scratched her across the face. It left three long red marks across her face. It looked different than a normal human scratch. It didn't bleed. Her vampire skin was peeled back and all that showed was a burgundy colour on top of her pale skin. It was something I've actually never seen before. Her face was in shock. She touched her face and her hand was trembling. I am guessing she has never been in a fight before. I jumped backwards off of her leaving at least five feet in between us. That space didn't matter. She was right in front of me in less than a second. She grabbed my shoulders and tried pushing me backwards. It didn't work though. I dug my feet into the ground, put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. She was not as strong as I was. I was a human more recently than she was which made me somewhat stronger than her. I didn't drink human blood like she did, so she had that advantage against me. She was growling at me. She was really aggravated. I liked seeing her angry.

With my hands still on her shoulders I took her torso as an opening. I let go of her shoulders and kicked her right in her chest as she flew across the room. That bought me some time.

I looked over to Jacob. He looked like he could hold his own. Felix leaped with all his power into Jacob but Jacob was quick. He was dodging all of Felix's attacks. Felix was shaking his head from irritation. I didn't think he had ever faced a werewolf in a fight before. This was his first time and he was losing. Felix built up all his aggravation and tried attacking Jacob again. He got onto Jacobs back but Jacob was one step ahead of him. Jacob reached his head to his back and bit Felix. It was not just one little bite though. Jacob's whole mouth was around Felix's torso. He squeezed hard and I heard the crunching noise. Felix screamed in agony. Jacob threw him across the room. Felix was on the floor and didn't move. Great job Jacob!

I then looked over to Edward. It looked like he was playing with Demitri. I didn't have to worry when I looked at Edward but there was always that uneasy feeling I got in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw Edward in a fight. If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself. And like before I told him I would never live without him I meant it. If Edward was to die today, I would die as well. That is how I used to think. If it was just Edward and I, I would go to the after world with him. I knew not if Edward died, I wouldn't be able to go with him. As much as I would miss him, I would have to stay with Renesmee. Edward and Renesmee were my life now. I couldn't leave Renesmee by herself. I had to live and be strong for her. We would support each other in our great loss. I tried not to think of that. I kept positive in my mind. That was something that did not come naturally. But I think I am getting better at it.

"Be careful." I yelled to Jacob and Edward. I knew they could both hear me. That was a bad idea. I lost my concentration. Before I even realized it Jane was on top of me. I kicked her off.

All of a sudden the doors behind me opened. I got up quickly to look and see who it was. It was Aro! He had his big black cape on but his hood was off. There was someone standing beside him as well but I could not see their face because they had their hood on. I didn't recognize the smell. Was it a new member of the Volturi? It seemed like they were taking in whoever they could.

Aro put both his hands in the air.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" he yelled but no one listened. They were all too busy fighting. Jane and I were the only ones who stopped.

"I SAID STOP!" He stomped his foot and the windows at the very top of the room shattered. It looked as if it were raining glass. It shimmered beautifully. That got everyone's attention except for Nahuel and Marcus.

Everyone turned to see Nahuel and Marcus still attacking each other. At that same second we saw Marcus grab Nahuel's arm. He could not get free. Marcus kept pulling. He pulled so much and so hard that Nahuel's arm ripped right off.

We all flinched from the noise it made. Nahuel's skin was half vampire so it was easier to rip since he was half human as well. The bone cracked and popped right out of the socket with a loud cracking noise. Blood was all over the floor. Marcus just smiled and threw the dead arm on the floor beside him. I saw the fingers on the lifeless arm twitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nahuel screamed while spit was coming out of his mouth. He was in agonizing pain. I saw Renesmee move her hands from her head to cover her ears. She closed her eyes as well.

The hooded person sniffed as Nahuel's blood pooled on the ground, but as soon as Renesmee moved I saw the hooded person loose interest in Nahuel's blood and sniffed again. This time it turned to Renesmee's direction. They smelled Renesmee's blood on her head! The fine senses of a new born caught Renesmee's blood scent. They could still smell it. I bared my teeth and this new person.

The hooded person jumped to attack Renesmee.

"No!" Edward realized this as well. The hooded person was just an inch away from Renesmee. I looked at her face. Renesmee was in shock. I ran over as well. Edward caught the hooded person just in time. I picked up Renesmee and moved to the furthest spot away from the hooded person.

Edward got her out of Renesmee's way but this person was screeching at the top of their lungs. It was a girl. Edward was holding her from behind. He had his arms around her stomach. The hooded person was kicking their legs and wailing their arms as hard and fast as they could! This girl was going insane! His grip slipped from her. Her strength was too much For Edward to hold back. He remembered back to the training and knew she was all muscle but no skill. Edward knew exactly how to handle the situation. He would grab her and hold her as tight as he would. Eventually she would break free, but Edward was right there again to grab her.

I held on tight to Renesmee while Edward wrestled with this new vampire. I had one arm around Renesmee's back and the other under her knees. She weighed almost nothing. Renesmee tightened her grip on my neck.

"Mama, I am scared." Renesmee hid her face in my hair. She hadn't called me Mama for the longest time. Nowadays she called me just 'Mom.' It felt nice though. It was just like she was a baby again and I was trying to do everything in my power to make sure no harm came to her. I held her tighter. I made sure not to hurt her though. I squeezed her just enough to make her feel secure.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be alright."

My eyes didn't leave the concentration of Edward struggling with this newborn. Who was it?


	13. Big Reveal

**Chapter****13****-****Big****Reveal**

Infuriated, both Felix and Demitri knew who their superior was and heeled to obey. The fighting ceased and they went to stand behind Aro. The fighting was over for good.

After hearing a groan, which was masked by the hooded vampire's screeches as Edward held her, my eyes darted to Nahuel's direction. He was still on the floor in agonizing pain. No one moved to help him.

Renesmee touched my face. _"Please__mommy.__We__have__to__help__Nahuel."_ Silent tears were coming down her face.

My arms tensed around my daughter. I didn't want to move. I had no idea what Aro's intentions were and I didn't want to move a hair in case he sends Felix and Demitri into battle again. I didn't want to risk it. Aro could end us all.

The close proximity of this room was almost unbearable. Being in this room seemed like being closed in a tomb. The walls were so thick that there were no outside noises that could leak in.

The noise of Aro clearing his throat came as a shock since he over exaggerated it. He did it to get our attention. "Alright Edward, that is enough. You can let her go now." He flicked his wrist in his direction.

Edward looked at us to confirm that we were ready. He needed to make sure that I was prepared to attack if the hooded person decided to go after Renesmee. I nodded at him. If this newborn did decide to trick us, I was ready to defend Renesmee.

Edward could read her mind but newborns could change their minds in an instant. The same goes for their emotions. So he could not be able to protect Renesmee if it was a last minute decision. Edward let go of her. The hooded girl did not attack. She just went and stood beside Aro. It was like she was his pet or something. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Edward, we have to help Nahuel," I said lightly, almost as if I hoped Edward wouldn't hear me. I put all my anger aside towards the monster who stole my daughter. Even though he put my whole family in danger - it was not intentional. I knew in the long run he never meant Renesmee any harm. I couldn't easily forgive him, but I could eventually get over it. I didn't want to hold a grudge on anyone.

Even though Edward was on the other side of the room I knew he heard me. He ran over to Nahuel. Renesmee and I were right behind. We totally ignored Aro and went to help Nahuel. Aro thankfully didn't seem to mind. He just kept his mouth shut and watched.

I was still carrying Renesmee at this point but as soon as we got beside Nahuel, I put her down. Renesmee and Edward both fell to the floor trying to figure out how to help him. They couldn't just leave him there like that.

"Nahuel, how are you feeling?" Edward was examining his open wound on his shoulder since his arm was no longer there.

Nahuel stopped withering in pain. It looked as if his arm – or lack thereof - didn't even affect him. It was like the pain turned into a numb sensation.

Sarcastically, Nahuel said, "Um, let me think. I lost my arm. How do you think I feel?" Nahuel was being rude. But it was alright. He was missing his arm after all.

I was just standing there looking. I didn't want to get too close. There was too much blood. I reacted differently to Nahuel's blood than I did to Renesmee's. Renesmee was my daughter. Nahuel was a random immortal. I took two steps back. I didn't want to tempt myself.

I could hear Aro.

"Hmm, interesting."

I guessed he saw me move back two steps. I wasn't a newborn anymore but the sight of blood still affects me. I don't have the strength like Carlisle does. I know I can resist blood. Aro knows nothing about my acute strength to resist the temptation. I first realized I could ignore it was when Edward and I were hunting for the first time and I ran into those hunters. I didn't realize it at first but apparently the fact that I held my breath and ran away from them was really impressive. No new born was ever able to resist their first smell of blood.

I could also hear low hisses coming from the under the girls hood. Aro had her arm in a tight grip. I knew if he let go she would attack again.

"I have an idea!" Edward was talking to himself. He then turned to Renesmee. "Renesmee, can you please help me?"

"Yeah, Dad, of course. What do you want me to do?" She was staring at Edward waiting for orders. It was kind of cute at the same time but I didn't say anything.

"Okay, I need you to bring me Nahuel's arm over there." He pointed towards the dead arm lying on the ground.

Renesmee got up and went to pick it up. She was holding it the furthest away from her with the very tip of her fingers. I could tell she did not want to touch it.

"Here Dad. Ew." She dropped it onto the floor and patted her hands together in an attempt to clean them.

Nahuel softly moaned. He stopped screaming a while ago. One can only scream for so long until they realize it is pointless and it is just a waste of breath and energy.

"You have venom in your system right?" Edward asked Nahuel.

_Where was he going with this?_

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just watch."

Edward stuck Nahuel's arm back into place with his shoulder, making sure it was the right way. Once it was in place, Edward bit around where the two parts joined. It looked like he was stapling his arm with his shoulder together by using his teeth.

Every time Edward would bite, Nahuel, under his breath would repeat 'ow, ow, ow'. Edward must have bitten him at least ten times all around his arm. Poor guy.

Edward stood up and said, "Venom heals all."

We all moved in closer to realize that slowly, but surely the gap between his arm and shoulder was closing. Within at least thirty seconds Nahuel's arm was good as new. Nahuel got up and started itching the area where Edward bit. "Is it supposed to sting?" Nahuel asked.

"It will be like that for a little bit. Vampire venom stings but you will heal and get over it," Edward replied.

We all turned around sharply.

"Bravo Edward. Bravo!" Aro let go of the hooded newborn while Felix and Demitri both took hold of one of its arms. Aro was clapping and walking towards us.

"But I do have one question though. This is your daughter right? Renesmee if I am not mistaken."

Aro was talking to me now.

"Yes this is her. She is fully grown and fully aware of the circumstances that surround her," I answered.

"Ah, you have brought up a very beautiful and bright half vampire daughter. One more question though."

I was listening intensely.

He touched his chin with his index finger and tilted his head to the right as he examined Renesmee. "Why is she wearing one of the Volturi's robes?"

What? Did he really not know why? I turned to Edward. He knew what I was thinking even though I didn't let him in my mind.

"Aro is telling the truth. He had no idea," Edward answered my unspoken question.

I turned back to Aro and explained everything to him. I began with how Nahuel took Renesmee, how we followed them to Italy and how Caius plotted against us and told us Renesmee was now part of the Volturi.

Aro's eye brows creased and his hands turned into fists. I could tell he was getting really angry. I didn't want to anger him. "This is an outrage! Betrayal in my own building? This is not acceptable. I will have to have a talk with Caius after."

I nodded my head. I was scared to speak but the suspense was killing me. "Um Aro?"

He snapped out of concentration. I was guessing he was thinking of how he was going to punish Caius – I hope. "Yes my darling Bella?"

"Do you mind if I ask _you_ one question?"

He gestured towards me with his hand for me to continue, so I did.

"Well I am not sure if I am just speaking for myself but who is that newborn?"

Her scent was not recognizable and her hood was so big I could barely see under. Even when she was going crazy in Edwards grasp, the hood didn't reveal anything. I bet Edward already knew who she was. But he just didn't say anything. Well, I did not know and neither did Jacob and Nessie. I wanted to know right now who it was. As stubborn as that sounds, I didn't care.

Aro smiled and quickly, but swiftly went and stood behind this hooded stranger letting go of her arm. He put one hand on each side of her hood and slowly slit it off her head.

"Gianna!" I said in shock. I didn't really mean to say it out loud but it kind of came out by its self. Turns out it was not a stranger after all.

Aro put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"We counselled a week ago and we decided that we owed her from all the work she has done for us. We all thought it would be best if we changed her. For the past three days I have been absent because I have been with her. I stayed beside her bed until the pain subsided. I did not leave her once. So you see now that I had no idea that any of this was going on."

Edward nodded and came to stand beside me. He put his arm around my waist. His touch was such a relief. All of the tension I did not even realize I had in my body disappeared.

Aro continued to talk. "So once again we meet under the circumstances of a misunderstanding. How inconvenient this is."

"Yes, Aro and we are truly sorry for causing all of this commotion. I would appreciate it if we could leave and go back home now." Edward was trying to get us out of there. Getting out was always the hard part. Getting in was easy though.

"Of course, Edward."

"Thank you."

We were about to turn and leave but Aro kept talking. Oh no.

"On one condition though."

"Okay whatever you wish." Edward smiled, looked down and closed his eyes.

"Today in Volterra, the Volturi make a truce with the Cullen family. There will be no more accusations. The Cullen family will also not be allowed back to Volterra on the other hand. If they do return, they will be killed at once with no chance to speak and no questions asked."

"That is very kind of you and I accept your truce along with the rules that come along with it. I will let my family know." Edward just kept agreeing with him. We were all dying just to get out of there as soon as possible!

"Who knows though? Maybe one day I might change my mind. But that probably will not happen for another hundred or thousand years." Aro started laughing. I don't think I have ever heard him laugh before.

"If I do decide to come visit you though, I will come to you Edward. But do not be afraid. It will be on a good note this time." Aro walked towards Edward and I and he shook hands with him. He then took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Go now and stay safe. I wish you and your family all the best. "

Finally we could leave. We all walked outside. It was still night. We were in there for about an hour or two I guessed.

Nahuel walked up to Renesmee. "Renesmee I am really sorry about everything I put you through. I do not expect you to forgive me right away but I hope you accept my apology. I am truly sorry. You will not be hearing from me again." Nahuel ducked his head and disappeared into the night.

Jacob put his arm around Renesmee protectively as Edward had his arm around me. We all looked up to the sky. There were so many stars. It was beautiful. And to top it off it was a full moon tonight. The moon was so big. We were all looking up.

"Wow, Jacob. Isn't it beautiful?"

Jacob answered her. "Yes it really is."

"Jacob you know how to say moon in Italian?" Renesmee asked him still looking up.

"The funny thing is that 'the moon' is the only word I actually picked up while being in Italy. I don't even know how. I think I heard some tourists today saying how it was going to be full tonight." Jacob looked at Renesmee. She looked back at him. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh really? How do you say it then Mr. Smarty pants?" She smiled as Jacob looked back at the moon.

Edward and I were hugging closely together. This was such a beautiful night. I was waiting for Jacob to say it as well.

Jacob answered, "La Luna."

Jacob looked at Renesmee and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." She squeezed him tighter.

My little girl was in love. I let Renesmee and Jacob walk alone ahead together.

Edward was in front of me so quickly. He put his hands on my waist, picked me up and was twirling me around.

"Another obstacle surpassed by us, the dynamic duo." He put me down.

"Nothing can separate us and nothing can ever ruin the love we have for each other. Every day that passes, every challenge that comes our way just makes out love for each other so much stronger and who knew that was possible. Now we can spend the rest of eternity together with no one to break us apart."

I loved it when Edward talked to me like this. He was holding me hands right now.

"My wife," he kissed my left hand. "My life," he kissed my right. "My _soul_ mate." He passionately kissed me on the lips.

This was the beginning of forever for us and I was ready. We were ready. We walked away with our backs to Volterra and did not look back.


End file.
